Horton hears a Who: The Twin Voices
by Derr Gotik
Summary: Jojo meets a Rocker of a who and they make music together as they learn to deal with their own issues. Later There are Death, Fight, Love, Hate, and Vengence scenes. Story gets very Good. Story about friendship and Musicians & what I just said.
1. Overture to Awsomeness

The Twin Voices

A Horton Hears a Who Jojo fan fiction

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of its characters. However I do own Noctus.

**Chapter 1**

**Overture/Prologue **

_It was a dark and quiet night. The town of Whoville looked so peaceful down from where the teenage who was standing, on the tall hill in front of what appeared to be an abandoned decrepit observatory. He decided this town was where he'd stop and settle, "at least for now" he thought to himself. He took his few possessions (a small bag with 2 changes of clothes, and his guitar with amp) with him and headed down to the peaceful place._

**Opening Number/ Story Begins**

Jojo awoke groggily to the mess of giggles and high pitched voices running past his room down the stairs to breakfast. "Sisters…." Jojo thought to himself as he got up. He got up, washed and proceeded to head downstairs.

At the doorway to the dining room Jojo was met with a flurry of "Hi Jojo'" and "Good morning Jojo" from most of his younger sisters. Jojo greeted them with a single nod. He hopped into his usual seat at the winding table slouched and glum like he was every morning at breakfast. He looked to his right, and there was the source of his morning gloom, his dad. Jojo loved his dad very much, its just that Jojo knew his dad did not understand him and never failed to berate him with the "Joys of being Mayor" speech every morning during his twelve seconds every day for as long as he could remember. "_Swoosh_" and his chair moved closer to the right. He had thought he had gotten some higher level of understanding from his dad after the Horton incident, but apparently not. It's been four months since then and things had reverted back to normal, for the most part. In his house it's like he never saved the world and CLEARLY expressed his love for music with the mighty Symphonophone and his vocal solo. "_Swoosh_" Jojo moved even closer. That day was the first time he had spoken in at least five years and he was never much of a talker. He had since gone mute again. Why should he speak if there is no one to listen after all?

"_Swoosh_" Jojo was dreading the next swoosh as usual. He turned his chair around in his futile attempt to disappear from his parents.

"_Swoosh"_

"Jojo!" happily exclaimed his father, he turned the chair around. Jojo gave him the same bored moody look he did every morning but Ned, as usual, took no notice.

"What's shakin' Jdawg? What's the wooord? Ned said as he flashed a G-sign. Jojo rolled his eyes at his dad's attempt at "cool" slang. "Jojo being a mayor is the greatest"...blah blah blah.

"_C'mon twelve seconds my butt…."_ Thought Jojo "_**Ding!**_" the bell went off and Jojo hopped off his chair and proceeded to exit the room.

"Hey Jojo! Wait son!" called his father from the table. His father made to follow him but was blocked by the next girl and ceased pursuit. Jojo walked maybe even gloomier through the hall of the greats. _"Oh dad… if only you could understand…"_ he thought sadly. He thought it was perfectly clear that he did not want to be Mayor. He went through a door that led to another hallway and ultimately to another and another until he reached the front foyer and stepped out the door harboring sorrow, and loneliness.

Jojo enjoyed the cool September morning air. He would have to start his sophomore year at Whoville High tomorrow, so he might as well try to enjoy his last free morning while it lasted. Jojo noticed how early in the cloudy morning everything looked like it was bathed in shades of grey. He loved it, it was if the day was showing him sympathy and he found the effect quite beautiful. "_Pretty_" Jojo thought to himself as he continued on to the town square.

Being still 6:30-7:00 AM, the square was still pretty much quiet and empty. Jojo liked it better this way, he was never really fond being in the center of large crowds. Still, he looked to continue his morning walk alone. So he set off for the alley on the opposite side of the square. Before the observatory and the Symphonophone, this alley is where he came to find peace and serenity as a child. He would have gone to the observatory, but he wanted to get fresh air today. Jojo continued down the descending alley, lost in his thoughts. _**"Cough"**_

Jojo whipped around startled, towards the source of the cough. There it was, sitting against a depression in the alley wall. A young Who not much older than himself. He looked quite similar to Jojo; He had shaggy layered jet black hair a bit longer than his own, black and charcoal (instead of grey) colored fur on his body, and he had very pale cream colored fur on his face and hands but it looked white on this colorless morning. However unlike Jojo, he was a little taller. He was also more of a physically stronger looking who than Jojo was, although still somewhat scrawny. The difference that really stood out though was his eyes. Unlike Jojo's which were auburn, this who had very, _very_ fair irises, upon closer inspection, they were white! The mysterious Who was listening to his Whophone's music while doing something else with it. He must have noticed Jojo looking at him because he looked up and they're eyes met for a moment then the other who looked backed down and texted something on his phone. He then held it up to Jojo, "_**Am I in your spot?"**_ read the phone.

Jojo shook his head,

"_I_ _wonder why he didn't just ask me…Maybe he's mute or something."_ Well, if this was how the who wanted to communicate he punched in his own phone number on the who's phone. The who gave a _very_ slight smile as a thanks then went back to his phone. After a moment Jojo's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and sat down on the depression opposite to the other Who. The text read, _"Thanks this is much easier than holding my phone up 2 u. And I know u must think this is weird and if that's the case, get over it. I apologize if u wanted 2 B alone here in silence, but I just got to Whoville and this spot seemed nice to hang in."_ Jojo eyed the text then the Who, and proceeded to write back.

"_Its fine it is quiet cuz u don't speak. Yea this is weird but interesting, how come u don't speak?"_ The other Who wrote,

"_I don't speak because I choose not to. And quite frankly that's none of ur business, I didn't ask u did I? …What's ur name dude?"_ Jojo read the message over.

"_Sorry, ur right that was messed up. My name's Jojo and how did u know that I don't speak either?"_ The mysterious who gave him a cocky sort of look before writing,

"_Are u kidding? I'd know that look on ur face anywhere. I don't care y u don't speak so don't tell me if u don't want to. Jojo is it? Cool name, I'm Noctus. It's a self bestowed upon name but u can call me Nox 4 short. Well it was cool to meet u but I gotta go register for school. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other there. ttyl dude"_ Nox stood up and gave Jojo a curt nod and then left.


	2. Nox

**Chapter II**

**The Twin voices**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own "Horton Hears a Who!" or any of its Characters or its plot. I do however own my own plot and characters which include but is not limited to; Noctus/Nox, etc.

**Author's note:**

Hey ppl sorry if my last chapter was a little lame, this is my first fanfic. Its probable boringness might also be due to the fact that it's the beginning of a story and they are usually almost always slightly boring seeing as the "hook" comes later. Anyway here's part two! (Excuse excitement) _This chapter has been edited for crappiness _XD

**ACT II**

Jojo watched Nox depart back up the alley, "_That was weird_" he thought to himself. Yet it seemed like that was one of the few who's he could stand being around. Perhaps because he doesn't blab endlessly like his fan girls (and some guys) did. After the Horton incident he'd have to endure squeals from his fan girls saying things like, "Oh my Seuss! It's Jojo eeeeeek!" or "Jojo sing to me!" and so on. He put up with it during summer on the rare occasions he went to the mall. He had to freakin run like hell and dive into restrooms or fitting rooms lest he be glomped by a tidal wave of colorful fan girls. In these cases, his small size was a blessing as it gave him agility most other Who's didn't have. Unfortunately, his small stature was also considered "adorable" among the crazy fan girls. Jojo could only imagine how much worse it was gonna get when he started school in a few days, the thought made him shudder.

The thought also made him sad. This attention and all the people trying to get him to speak again and girls wanting to hear him sing, that's all there was to it. It was all false attention, and purely conditional. No one really cared about who _he_ was and what he was going through. No one gave a damn before the incident. He was practically invisible, unless you exclude bullies and the like. _"DID IT REALLY HAVE TO BE ME?!"_ Jojo mentally exclaimed to himself. He thought he had known loneliness before, he was very wrong… This was a worse form of lonely where it didn't matter if there was a crowd around him. The teen still felt like he was trapped in an endless void. _"I wish it would have been someone else…"_ he thought, mind full of grief and heart weary with sorrow.

What's done is done, and he hoped maybe one day he could make peace with the cost of being a "hero."

**Noctus**

Nox wasfeeling good as he walked up the steps to Whoville High. He was glad to finally be enrolling in school again. He did have some catching up to do after all. He just wished he would've had a chance to wash up first seeing as he had to stay the night in the streets. He quickly brushed off his fur and proceeded to enter the double doors. "Hello how may I help you?" said the front desk receptionist.

Nox looked up at the lady with unintentionally cold eyes. He typed on his phone at lightning speed and held it up to the lady. _"I'm sorry but I don't speak, can I please register for the fall?"_

The lady looked down at him, "Ok…um sure sweetie" She looked at him oddly, "Just come back here and we'll draw up the necessary paperwork." She led him behind the counter and towards the rear offices, "We'll need your parent's consent and such though."

Nox looked down his cruel gaze breaking, _"Parents…"_ he thought to himself.

"Sweetie?" said the lady.

Nox's eyes froze back over with malice. He held up his phone and it read, "_Sure I'll get there signatures and what not. Just hand me the papers so I can be on my merry way."_ He flashed a semi-wicked grin.

The receptionist looked him in the face with a slightly appalled look on her face. "As you wish sweetness" she said kindly. She handed the papers to Nox. He gave her a quick nod and left the building.

"_Damn!"_ thought Nox, _"Where the bloody hell am I gonna get consent from a guardian?!?"_ He knew he sure as hell wasn't gonna get it from his own folks. Then suddenly a thought struck him, _"I know, the Mayor! Surely he can help me somehow with this sort of thing."_ and with that Nox took off to find directions to the Mayor's residence.

About an hour later Nox was standing in front of the Mayor's residence. _"Damn, that's a big house."_ he thought to himself, _"This guy must be rolling in cash at night." _Nox didn't really think kindly of rich people. He found them to usually be snobby and stuck up. Yet, it's not like he had much choice. _"Here goes nothing…"_

**Ned Mc Dodd**

Ned heard a powerful knock on the door, "I'm coming!" he called to the door. Even if he hadn't been in the sitting room adjacent to the foyer he'd still have heard that knock. "This must be urgent" Ned said aloud. He opened the door, no one. Then he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Ned looked down, "Oh hey there! Sorry I didn't see ya buddy!" he said as looked down at the little Who. Hey… he kinda looked like Jojo what with the fur color or rather, lack of color. He was a bit taller and less scrawny looking though. Then he noticed his eyes, fiercely locked on his own as if reading his soul, those creepy white orbs. _"eesh…"_ Ned thought, _"I wonder if I upset him somehow"_ he thought to himself. "Do come in" Ned said to the young lad.

The teen Who walked in as he was asked to. "To what may I ask I owe this lovely visit?" inquired the mayor. Nox pulled out his whophone and went on to text, _"Hello sir, I don't speak, i.e. the text. I came here regarding my registration to Whoville High." _

Ned looked the message over, "Ah, You don't speak either! I thought my son Jojo was the only one!"

"_Jojo's his son?"_ Nox wondered. _"No wonder he doesn't talk"_ he added listening to the Mayor ramble onward. He did enough talking for both of them!

"Anyway, so what's your problem with registering for school buddy?" the mayor "Ned Mc Dodd" as he had introduced himself during the ramble.

Nox proceeded to text, _"You see, I have to have signatures from a legal guardian…"_ Nox paused, he decided not tell the _whole_ truth. _"And I'm currently living alone, so as it is I have a bit of a dilemma and would love to know if you could override this rule for me."_ He showed the text to Ned and tried as hard as he could to put on a cute face but his cruel looking eyes made that impossible.

Ned looked down at the text, "Hmm, that is a pickle. Why are you living alone? Anyway I'll make some calls and see what I can do for now m'k? You can feel free to look around till I'm done." And with that the mayor retreated back up the long staircase and presumably to his home office.

Nox walked towards a hallway. He might as well do some exploring since he currently had nothing else to do. "_It's been__** so**__ long since I've been in a nice home…"_ He thought to himself, for once he felt a slight twinge of sorrow. However he quickly got over it and the feeling was now replaced by anger. _"Damn it Nox! Get the hell over that! You are stronger than this."_ He thought to himself. He had now wandered into what looked like the kitchen. He saw a young looking woman who at the stove cooking something. _"mmmm… That smells goooooood…"_ though Nox. He wondered when he'd last eaten. The lady turned around and Nox quickly hid behind the doorway. He didn't feel like having another text conversation yet. He kept on moving and found what might be the dining room. He wasn't sure because there was a freak show of a table before him and there were… he counted _99_ seats. _"dang, 99 people live here?"_ he thought to himself. That would explain the size of the house. _"Maybe this guy's different than other rich folks"_ figured the teenage who. Considering it must cost a fortune to raise what must be 97 kids not including the mayor and that woman who was most likely his wife. 97 kids… Jojo has 96 siblings…Nox was fighting the sorrow again. He shook it off and kept going. He made his way upstairs. He passed by several rooms which were closed so he left them alone, he wasn't a snoop after all. He then passed a door that was probably also a room but this door was painted black and it looked like it was done by hand. The door was adorned with "keep out" and "no trespassing" signs and also a few band stickers. Nox silently chuckled to himself, "_This must be Jojo's room"_ he thought. As much as he wanted to snoop in _that_ room he kept on. After all, that door did have like 4 different locks on it. Nox then passed an open room and peeked in. The room was gargantuan! There were many beds up on walls accessible by ladders. On the floor next to a giant toy box where many little girl whos. Nox thought, _"If that room back there was Jojo's and this room is huge and lined with a crap load of beds… these must be the rest of his siblings room?"_ and they were all girls. _"Poor Jojo"_ thought Nox as he let out a tiny laugh. He hurried on before he could be noticed by the girls. He walked on towards the end of this hallway and ended up walking into an open room in which appeared to be an office, that the mayor was working in.

Ned looked up, "Hey there buddy! Just in time actually. I've finished the calls and paperwork." "You just need to put down your personal information and sign." "Speaking of which, I never got your name." finished the mayor in an inquisitive tone.

Nox texted down, _"I'm Noctus but I request to be referred to as Nox"_ He showed Ned. "Ah well then, nice to meet you Nox!" he said as he shook the little who's fuzzy hand. "Right then I'll leave you to finish the rest." said Ned as he walked out of the office. Nox proceeded to finish the paperwork. After a few minutes he was done and decided to head back to the front foyer. After the trek through the hallway he slid down the stair rail and finished with a slight somersault. When he turned around and noticed he wasn't alone.


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter III**

**The Twin Voices**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears a Who or any of the movie's characters blah blah blah.

_This first part is taking place during chapter II ok?_

**Act III**

Jojo hung out in the alley for a bit before deciding to head back. He thought perhaps he might write a song about his current state of sadness. _"How emo"_ thought Jojo, with a sad sort of smile on his face. Then he remembered he did not want his voice to be heard by anyone. He would not run that risk. Unfortunately for him his house was at the best of times occupied with 98 whos. However he met an interesting new who just now, so he might as well take that as a win. He tried to cheer up a little and continued on his journey home.

Jojo pulled out his whophone and turned on his music as loud as he could stand it. "_ Cold was my soul… Untold was the pain… I faced, when you left me… A rose in the rain…. "_

Jojo loved this song by "Who of Filth," The sad cries of the violins blending with the soprano's sweet melody and clashing with the power of the distorted guitars whilst the demonically low voice of the vocalist blend into one beautiful symphony of anger and lament. It had edge and it was sorrowful at the same time. That's kinda how he was feeling right about now. He had recently started expanding his interests in music beyond classical and the soft rock stuff. He even started to experiment with mainstream forms of metal. Nothing too extreme though, more dark than aggressive. However he had to admit, he loved his older styles of music better so he only kept the best of best new songs in his playlists. He'd also been doing other things to improve his musicianship skills. He started playing guitar more after the Horton incident for one. He also tried more breathing exercises even though he hadn't uttered a word since that day. He opened the door and walked into an odd sight.

_Ok we're done with the "meanwhile during chapter II" part k?_

He saw a blur of black and dark grey fur somersault off the stairs and totally land it in the center of the foyer with its back to Jojo. It was Nox, Jojo could tell and it wasn't hard seeing as having naturally dark hair like they both did is a genetic rarity since the gene is recessive among Whos. He could also tell that Nox was a natural Nero.

Nox waved at Jojo while his back was to him. "_Hey Jojo…_" said Nox in a hoarse damaged sounding whisper so faint only Jojo could hear.

"Whoa!" Jojo exclaimed in a startled tone.

"So that's what your voice sounds like" commented Nox in the same manner of whisper. He about faced slowly, his eyes cruel and intense. Just like Jojo remembered them being earlier. Whether this was intentional or not he did not know.

"Your voice sounds beautiful even now with that weak example, I should like to hear it again sometime as it sounds an awful lot like mine used to" whispered Nox in the same manner death himself must speak in. He closed the distance between them slowly. Never removing his soul penetrating glare from Jojo's worried auburn eyes.

Jojo countered by giving Nox a death glare. Nox didn't seem the slightest bit affected by it. Jojo took a step back but Nox had ceased to advance any further.

Jojo pulled out the phone and texted Nox, _"What are u doing here anyway?" _

Nox felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gave Jojo a malicious looking smile as he made for his phone. He looked at the message finally breaking eye contact. "Hmm, I was having a problem registering at school so I asked if your dad could help me and he did. I was just on my way out." He passed around Jojo's right and as he did so he muttered to the smaller who, "You reek of fear, don't be afraid of me for I bear you no malice." And with that he made to exit the house.

Jojo whistled quietly to get Nox's attention and texted, _"What do you mean my voice sounds like yours used to?" _

Nox halted and turned around. He stared at Jojo for a moment and then removed his spiked choker and Jojo saw it. He had a scar over his Adam's apple as if his throat had been slit.

"Oh…" Jojo began but Nox about faced quickly and headed out the door without another word. Jojo was left in they foyer dumbstruck and lost in thought.

"_That was weird. I thought he gonna kill me or something"_ Jojo thought to himself. "_How does he know what fear smells like?"_ _"And how the bloody __**fuck**__ did he that scar!?"_ Jojo decided to put all those questions at the back of his mind for now. He had other things to do now.

Author's Note:

Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little shorter but at least it got a little better. That song was "Nymphetamine" by "Cradle of Filth" and entirely their work. And that word "Nero" it means the color black in Italian. Please review. Thanks.


	4. Talent

**Chapter IV**

**The Twin Voices**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Horton Hears a Who" or any of the movie's characters or plot. I do own my own original characters. If you'd like to use anything of my own creation, ask me first.

**AN:** People seriously, I would love to see more reviews, and thanks to those that have already wrote some and added my story to your favorites list.

**ACT IV**

Nox made his way off the front lawn of the mayor's house. He can't believe he just showed Jojo his scar. He'd never just show it to anyone. The only people who knew about it before were the ones who gave it to him and those lost trying to prevent it. Nox felt like he wanted to yell and to scream and cause pain to someone other than himself for once. It just wasn't fair that the bastard that virtually left him in his present situation is out there free somewhere and doesn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for his actions while Nox had to endure and relive that night in his nightmares. Long ago he decided that in order for him to never feel that pain and loss again he would virtually cut out his heart and lock it away forever. Never to feel true happiness or love again is a treat compared to having it all and then watching it being stripped from you all at once. _"So what the hell is going on with me?"_ pondered Nox. He thought he felt something that resembled compassion for Jojo. He actually liked him, and for once in a long time felt less miserable around him. Nox had been harboring a storm of rage and misery inside him ever since he decided to leave the home he knew and the now painful memories lying within its walls. Nox shook the thought from his head and kept walking to the school.

An hour later Nox had returned the papers and he was now registered in the system. Since he was a late register, the school counselor asked him to choose his class right there on the spot and hope they still had room. Having no choice but to do as he was told, he selected his six classes. He automatically got algebra 1A, Whostery, Sophomore English, Gym, Biology, and for his elective he picked music. "Not much of a choice…" he figured. He took care of the rest of the school crap and left for his current place of residence. He made his way to his spot in on the outskirts of Whoville in the long grass. The ruined star tower looked over him from a distance like some giant sentinel. He checked his belongings he'd hidden the night he got there. They were safely hidden in a gap between the roots of some fairly large tree. He looked into his bag and found the change of clothes he'd wear on Monday for the first day of class. He left his home, but did so with his good stuff. It's true he only brought along two changes of clothes but hey consisted of; a pair of leather pants, a pair of black DIY skinny jeans, two black fitted T-shirts, a faux suede button up shirt, and a black and grey striped hoodie. Then he brought a few accessories; a black leather wrist strap, a studded bracelet, a studded belt, two cross necklaces, and a Black skull n' crossbones bandanna. He also brought a pair of leather combat boots in addition to the chucks he was wearing now. Then there was his most prized possession, His electric guitar and amp. It had a Les Who style body, a deep cutaway for greater high fret access, EMG 81/85 pickup combination, 24 frets, and an original Floyd Who tremolo bridge with a D-TUNA and locking nut. It also bore an awesome black with silver spider web graphic paint job but the best part, was the custom in-lays he had put in the ebony fingerboard. Throughout frets 5-10 it read 'SINNER" and where there should be dots there where little bats. It was a truly fine work of art and so was what he could do with it. However in his slightly hurried leave he didn't bring any money. Hence his current choice of residence. "I've been through worse" Nox thought to himself. With that, he laid back in the tall grass and looked up at the sky deep in thought.

Jojo was in his room with his stereo as loud as possible. He was lying there on his bed reflecting on the day's events. "Nox is such a hard guy to figure out" Jojo thought, "He always seems like he's hating on everything yet he offers me friendship? Albeit in his own way… Maybe he just has a hard time expressing anything else with those crazy zombie eyes of his. Although, they are pretty cool looking." He concluded. "I guess things will turn out as they should" and with that last thought Jojo turned off the stereo and got his usual things to go to the observatory. He threw his bag of tools and various parts out the window and the proceeded to exit via the tree in the hallway window. He jumped off and headed down the path to the observatory. Jojo made his through the balancing boulder system and then launched himself of the slingshot. He made it up to the end of the decaying stairs and stepped inside through the cut out mini door. Jojo was in the mood to get the Symphonophone up and running with a classical piece. So he quickly programmed it with an interesting song he'd heard in his younger years.

Nox noticed some winding and grinding noise while he was thinking and looking up at the black sky. It was that noise that got him up. "What in the speck is that?" he thought calmly to himself. "Forget it, not my problem" he assured himself. Then Nox heard it, a beautiful song that he recognized from his childhood. "Wait… that can't be…_Katyusha_?" he said aloud. It was the song he'd had on his spinning top toy as a little boy. The very reason he liked music in the first place. Then the lyrics started,

_Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, _

_Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. ,_

_Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, _

_Na vysokij bereg na krutoj. _

Nox couldn't help himself he climbed up the big tree and at the highest point he could stand on, burst into song as loud as he could with the remainder of the piece.

"_Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila _

_Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla, _

_Pro togo, kotorogo liubila,_

_Pro togo, chi pisma beregla. _

_Oj ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia, _

_Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled. _

_I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche _

_Ot Katyushi peredaj privet. _

_Pust on vspomnit devushku prostuiu, _

_Pust uslyshit, kak ona poet, _

_Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, _

_A liubov Katyusha sberezhet." _

The end of the song called for a high A and Nox hit it perfectly and without error. His voice not being hideous as was earlier but very beautiful and strong. He held that high note for eight quarter counts before the music had stopped. "That was awesome, it's a good thing I learned Whossian," He thought to himself, "Why is there music coming from the tower?" He wished he could make this who's acquaintance.

_Meanwhile__…_

Jojo was tapping his furry foot to the beat of the music. He was enjoying the melody his chime machine was playing, the thunderous booms of the giant rubber band ball drums, and the deep bass line that tuba like horn was playing and the ground shaking clash of the many cymbals among his observatory's canopy. When Jojo heard a new sweet sound, it was someone singing. To be singing and Jojo being able to hear it through the musical racket that was going on around him was a feat in itself. However this who was sending out notes with power and no note was off key. Jojo made his way up to the central platform and up the ladder to the roof. His hearing told him that voice was coming from the large tree over to his right. He grabbed his night vision binoculars and saw a familiar face… "Nox?!" he mentally exclaimed as he witnessed him continue to sing until he hit that glorious high note and sustained it for two while measures effortlessly. "_Wow no falsetto…" _that mean Nox had to have either a very generous vocal range or really good training. Either way, if there was any question about Jojo giving Nox a chance there wasn't now. _"I've got get to know this guy. Hey, how come his voice was strong and powerful instead of destroyed like this morning? Hmm something funny's going on here." _With that Jojo closed up shop and exited the observatory.


	5. His story

**Chapter V**

**Twin Voices**

By: Rob Hernandez

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Horton hears a who or any of the original movie/book characters/plot/locations. (All other said aspects of this fan fiction work are my own work and you can ask if you want to use them for whatever reason.

**Authors note: **I'm glad some ppl are giving me reviews but asany author would like, I want more.

**Act V**

Jojo turned to his right and not too far he saw the tree Nox was singing on. Jojo turned and made his way towards the unlikely singer.

Nox climbed down from the tall tree and went to lie back down in the soft grass and catch some z's. "Ah, that was awesome" "I haven't sung in so long I've forgotten how good it feels."Nox said to himself. He closed his white eyes and remained silent to allow the sounds of nature to lull him to sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't about to happen just yet.

Jojo reached the tree but wasn't surprised to see Nox wasn't there. So he went to have a look around and sure enough, he was laying down having a snooze a few yards away from the tree. He made his way forward but in doing so he tripped over something hard. With a slight grimace he looked to his feet and found the source of the fall, he had tripped over an odd electric guitar and an amp. "What the heck is this doing here?" Jojo thought to himself. He looked further to the left and found a bag with clothes coming out of it. "Is he actually _staying_ here? Doesn't he have any _real_ home?" Jojo thought to himself.

"Hello…" Jojo spun around with a jump as the word startled him. Nox was standing right behind him.

"_Nox!"_ thought Jojo as his eyes went wide in surprise.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with my beauty" said Nox in an annoyed tone as he bent to pick up his guitar. "Jojo, what are you doing here?..." asked Nox in that destroyed voice.

Jojo cleared his throat and Nox turned around. The little who had a look of utmost skepticism on his face.

"What?" grunted Nox

Jojo pointed to his throat and shook his finger to say no.

"Ooh, hmm, so you heard…" said Nox, "Actually it is my voice." Then he spoke in a normal, silent but stern voice. "They both are." Jojo looked at him all puzzled.

"…_Huh_?" he thought.

"I don't know why you care," Nox began "But as difficult it may be for you to believe, I once had two voices." Jojo looked at him with a look that said, "Say _whaaat_?"

"Need I show you my scar again?" continued Nox. "That should be evidence enough that my voice should be destroyed, yet you hear it now hence the second one that isn't ruined."

"Actually, I think I need to get this off my chest," he began, "A few years ago, a long time before your "hero" moment, I was a very spooky kid. I had a dual voice and this creeped people out because I sounded like I was possessed or something. There where many nuts out there telling me to go back to hell and that sort of garbage. One of them was the only who I have ever feared, he was the leader of some defunct religious cult. Always clad in a black cassock and wore a cross on his chest and a rosary of sorts wrapped around his right wrist. One night my family and I were walking home and this who confronted us. He said, _"Give me that demon child! It is the will of SEUSS for me to vanquish him!" "_My family stood up for me and told him to get lost, but the wicked zealot wouldn't have it and he retorted," _"So be it! If you side with that demon spawn I will smite you alongside him!" "_He pulled out an ancient looking dagger and proceeded to attack my family. My father was the first to die as he jumped in front of my pregnant mother to take the first blow. The dagger pierced his chest and I knew he was gone. At this point I was in tears, with his last breath he told us to run and we did. My mother ran with me all the while being pursued by that bastard and as fate would have it, she tripped and the evil zealot stabbed her through her torso thus snuffing out her already weak life and my brother to be died in her womb. Now I was alone and he made to decapitate me but fell short, only slitting my throat as he was restrained by two massive who men. I collapsed on the cobblestone street as I watched my world go red, almost drowning in my own blood. Just as I was about to let it all go I was turned around so I could breathe. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital and I couldn't speak. They gave me therapy and I learned to speak again but my voice was not dual anymore, it came out destroyed and weak. Now they said it was a miracle I was even alive, so I had better not complain about the small price I had to pay. They never knew I was a musician and a singer. In time I had discovered whilst my first voice was no more, my second voice somehow remained intact. I had learned to separate and control my two voices. The latter was what you heard tonight Jojo."

Jojo looked at Nox with disbelief and shock. Nox was angry but collected himself and said, "I'm sorry Jojo, as you can imagine this is a difficult matter for me…" Jojo nodded in understanding.

"So I ask you again, what are you doing here Jojo?" inquired Nox.

Jojo merely pointed at the star tower behind them.

"You were the one playing that song?" asked Nox his eyes lighting up.

Jojo nodded in reply.

"I had that same song on my spinning top as a little boy."

Jojo replied by nodding, indicating he had the same toy.

Anyway listen Jojo, it was great to meet you again but school starts tomorrow, so I need to rest now. You may leave." said Nox as he gestured his furry hand towards the road behind Jojo.

Jojo considered a thought, "I Wonder if he'd stay at my house_?_" Nox turned around and began to speak ever so hesitantly "Look I'm really ashamed to ask this but, can I spend the night at your place?"

"_Wow, that was convenient_" Jojo though to himself as he had just been wondering the same thing.

"Do you think your parents with _97_ children are going to let me stay there?" Nox said raising an eyebrow.

Jojo nodded, he knew his parents were good people and they would never turn down someone in need. He looked Nox in the eyes matching his soul reading gaze. He'd never had any guests of his own stay over before and it could be interesting. However Jojo had to make sure that Nox wasn't a psycho or anything. As he read Nox through his eyes, Jojo saw that he really hated to ask this of him. Nox was a very proud guy and asking for help was like a sin to him. Jojo assumed Nox had run out of options because he must be starving and he definitely could use a shower from the look of his dirty disheveled fur. Deep down Jojo had a feeling that this Who was a good person so he nodded indicating Nox could stay.

Nox himself was thinking this over; his dad did seem like a really nice guy and he really needed a shower before school. He considered this once more. "Alright I'll try this," said Nox, "But you know you're the only one who knows my voice secret and sob story. Talk and you die got it?" he said to Jojo with an amused smile on his face.

Jojo couldn't tell if Nox was serious or joking. So the small who studied Nox's eyes and still couldn't tell through the cold stare. Nox must have picked up on this because he said,

"Ah right my eyes," He said looking at Jojo's confused expression, "well looks like its story time again. No, these are not my natural eyes and I've forgotten what my eye color was originally." He said looking up at the stars. "Do you think I'm really cruel or harsh?" Jojo nodded as if to say "_ooooh_ yeah…" "Well I suppose that is true in a way." Nox continued. "After the death of my family and loss of my voice I was often in tears. I grew so tired of feeling sorrow and pain all the time. So I dove into black magic." Jojo's eyes went wide at this revelation. "And so I looked for a spell to lock my soul" said Nox as he went on. "I found it, only I did it half right. I can't feel sorrow, joy, heartache, fear, or love. What the book didn't say was that I would only be left with anger. Furthermore, the spell tends to glitch at times resulting in odd mood swings you could say. The spell's side affects were for my eye's to nevermore reveal emotion, hence their current state. I'm glad I can still like and dislike, otherwise I couldn't be your friend. Unfortunately the only way to break the spell is for me to feel true love as," He held up finger quotes, "It's the most powerful force in the universe," end quote. "And that is impossible seeing as that's one of the emotions I can't feel. Another price is to relive that horrible event once every month at random. So I'm glad I have no more tears to shed or my life would be unbearable."

Jojo stared wide eyed.

"Yeah, you have no idea," replied Nox to look on Jojo's face.

"_Well I'll help you break the spell…"_ Jojo thought and as if Nox could read his mind he said,

"Don't even think about it… If the curse is to break it must be broken by me alone. That's kind of like a black magic rule."

Jojo nodded in understanding a little put out.

"Hey Jojo, that's another secret… and a very dark one. Please tell no one." Nox said.

The small Who nodded and they began walking towards the McDodd residence.


	6. New friends Fight For Your Friends!

**Chapter VI**

**The Twin Voices**

By: Rob Hernandez A.K.A. Der Gotik (The Goth)

**Disclaimer: **Same as every other friggin' chapter. =)

**Author's Note:** In this chapter school starts for the two who's so I'm gonna be introducing a few new original characters and maybe possibly a love interest I don't know yet. If you guys don't like that… well too bad! lol XD

**ACT VI**

Jojo and Nox walked down the road under the starry sky to the McDodd residence. Jojo pulled out his whophone and texted to Nox, "_Hey so R you gonna open up and talk 2 ppl now?" _Read the text.

"Not a chance." replied Nox "I really prefer to let my music be my voice. Plus the mystique of silence amuses me."

"_So how are we gonna talk 2 my parents?"_ Jojo inquired through the text.

"I'm sticking with the tried and true text method. Anyway, don't you speak to your parents now?" asked Nox.

"_Not really_."

Nox shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps It'd be best if we told them tomorrow, seeing as you're not supposed to be out now right?"

Jojo gave a slight snort and nodded. Jojo eyed the guitar that Nox was holding.

"You like the guitar I take it?" said the gothic who, noticing where Jojo's eyes where staring. "It's my most prized possession, I've been playing guitar since I was four years old."

"_Where'd u get it?" _Read the text.

"I made it."

"_U make instruments?!"_ exclaimed Jojo through the text.

"I would like to think I'm a good lutier."

"_I invent instruments myself."_ texted the small who.

"That'd be nice to see sometime," said Nox. "I know I can make guitars and some other stringed instruments, but to be able to _**invent**_ them is truly a gift Jojo."

"_Thanx_, _So what's you guitar made of?"_

Nox smiled to himself and said, "The main body is made of an Alder wood bottom and hard maple top, thus giving it a wide spectrum of tones. The neck is a thru built design giving the guitar balance and better tone. The pickups are dual coil hum-buckers but are not my design. The fingerboard is made of ebony wood and I hammered in the frets myself calculating the location for note value with some simple mathematics. The bridge is suspended with a spring in the back and locked at the top of the fret board. This allows me to bend the strings and drop their octaves without detuning the guitar. And lastly the cosmetic work was all done by me. The spider webs where a pain in the butt, but I enjoyed laying in the fret designs."

Jojo was a little taken aback by the rush of information but quickly shook it off and texted, _"Why does the fret board read SINNER?"_

Nox simply answered, "But perhaps that story is best saved for another time. Plus it's just freaking cool."

Jojo studied Nox for a second then shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Alright whatever."

Jojo and Nox soon came upon their residence. "Over here" signaled Jojo as he made for the right side of the house. Nox picked up his things and followed Jojo. They both came to a tree and Jojo climbed up it first and swung into a window. He stuck his head out the window and motioned for Nox to follow and he did so. With a little more difficulty seeing as he had to secure his guitar and amp AND bag around his torso.

Nox let out a grunt as he climbed the tree. He finally made it up and handed Jojo his guitar and amp. Then he climbed in. "Thanks Jo" he said as he collected himself. They were in a dark hallway; Nox followed Jojo down the hallway into his room. He then looked around the room. It was totally fit for a teenage rebel. The bed's wooden frame was painted dark grey and had a black and grey checkered comforter. The walls were decked out with posters of bands such as Bullet for my Who-entine, Avenged seven-who, Paramore, Trivium, and The 69 eyes. There where also skater posters mostly of the "Zero" brand. He had a shelf on one wall with books and movies, mostly of the horror genre. He had an artist's desk against one wall with work in progress blueprints on it. Against another wall there was a table with a stereo with huge speakers and an Who-Dock. There was also a dresser and closet in which a skateboard was propped against but weren't so interesting to Nox. "Wow…" said Nox "Wicked room"

Jojo shrugged and help Nox put away his things. "Hey so where do I leave my stuff?" Jojo pointed to the guitar and amp and then at a corner in his room and Jojo put Nox's bag in his closet.

"Cool, thanks dude," said the shaggy haired who as he put the guitar and amp away. "I'm gonna bunk in that chair k?" Jojo motioned towards the bed as if inviting him to it.

"That'd be kinda gay…" said Nox with a smirk.

Jojo shook his head rapidly. He pointed at himself and then the chair as he quickly corrected himself.

"Nah I'm cool here dude." Said Nox with a small laugh.

Jojo offered him a pillow and blanket.

"No really I'm fine like this, c'mon I've been sleeping in freakin grass since I got here. This is good, so just relax and get some shut eye so you're not brain dead for your first day of school."

Jojo shrugged and mouthed, "Good night" as he jumped into his bed.

"Gute nacht, buenas noches, god natt, and good night." Said Nox as he closed his eyes.

Jojo was now too tired to care how the hell Nox knew how to speak five languages. "What… ev…er…" yawned the small who and Jojo fell asleep.

**MONDAY!**

"Get up Jojo it's the first day of school." Jojo opened his eyes groggily and yawned then put the pillow over his head. "_I'll get a bucket…"_

"Whoa cap!" thought Jojo as he saw the face of his rouser. "Nox!" he mouthed.

"Uh-huh, now get dressed and whatever, it's still kinda early. I assumed you wanted to get a head start on you morning rituals before your sisters' hog up the _**one**_ restroom and such."

Jojo nodded clearly approving of Nox's idea.

"Mind if I have a shower? I'd fancy being clean on my first day of tenth grade." stated Nox.

The small who nodded.

"Thanks." Replied Nox as he grabbed his skinny jeans and a tee shirt. "Be back in a jiff." And he walked out of Jojo's room closing the door behind him.

Nox walked a few doors down the hall careful not to wake the 96 girls as he passed their ridiculously large room. He made it in the bathroom without issue. He proceeded to take off his black and grey furry clothes and turn the shower on cold. Nox didn't like the cold water hitting his body but he didn't want to use up the hot water especially since he wasn't even supposed to be there. "urgh, damn cold!" he muttered. He finished his shower and jumped out. When he toweled himself dry he looked like a pale cream colored poof ball, and detested this with a passion. So he quickly smoothed out his fur and put on his furry skinny jeans and black fitted tee. Jojo walked in and combed his hair and fur and then left. Nox was going to follow when he heard a nock on the door. "Is anyone in there?" said a young female voice.

"Oh crap" said Nox because he knew that was one of Jojo's sisters. He looked around hastily and spotted the window. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" he said to himself as he climbed on the window sill. He jumped just as he heard the door open. "Close one" he said as he ran around to the other side of the house to the tree he climbed the night before. He climbed it and swung into the hallway and dived into Jojo's room where said who was currently reading a book. Jojo looked up at Nox and gave him a look that seemed to say,

"_What, opening a door is too boring for you?"_

"One of your little sisters almost walked in on me." Explained Nox.

Jojo smirked and went back to his book.

"Whatever, I'm gonna finish getting dressed k?" said Nox as he went for his bag of clothes." Nox pulled out his black converse chucks and put them on. Then he slipped on his studded belt and put on both cross necklaces and his wrist band. Then he ruffled his choppy layers which gave them a teased spikes effect and he finished his look by putting his bandanna in his back pocket and put on his button shirt but only fastening the middle button.

"So how are we gonna ask your parents?" Nox asked Jojo as he finally finished getting dressed.

Jojo gave him a "Crap, I dunno" look.

"You know, you could always just forget about it." Commented Nox

Jojo shook his head and hopped off the chair.

And with that the two teens walked downstairs for breakfast.

Jojo's sisters had already gone downstairs to join their mom and dad. So once the teenage whos went downstairs they were once again greeted with, "Hi Jojo!" and "Good morning Jojo!" However today they threw him some interesting questions like, "Jojo who's that?" and "Is he your best friend?" "I didn't know you had any friends" even one sister went so far as to ask, "Is he your _**boyfriend**_?" Jojo replied to this with a death glare which immediately silenced said sister.

"Good morning Jojo" said his mother as she passed by setting the table. "Who's this?" she said looking at Nox. "How sweet you made a friend" Jojo went rosy from embarrassment at his mother's comment. "Please join us for breakfast" she asked the silent guest. Nox nodded and put on the kindest looking smile he could. With that, they went to the end of the winding table before the seats shifted.

Jojo motioned to Nox to firmly grasp his plate. Nox nodded as he put a pitifully small amount to eggs and bacon on his plate. He soon understood the warning as the chair moved, he almost lost his balance.

"damn!" he silently exclaimed as he almost dropped his plate.

Nox gave the small Who a "_whatever…"_ look. Soon Jojo had almost reached his dad as his turn approached. He was gonna text before his dad had any chance to ramble on about nothing important. Just the sister wanting the whophone was left. "Dad can I please have a whophone? Everyone else in my class has one."

His father replied "Oh really? Everyone?" with a raised eyebrow. The girl merely pulled out a picture with her whole class on phones and herself standing in the middle without one. "Oh, well I will think about it." He said. _"Same_ _thing he always says…"_ Jojo thought. Then the chairs moved again and he was sitting in front of his father now.

"Hey J-dawg, what's…" began his dad but Jojo raised a hand to cut him off.

Jojo started to text, his dad looking confused then he showed him the phone. "_You remember my friend right?"_ he motioned over to Nox. His dad nodded. _"Well he needs a place 2 stay, can he please stay here?" _

"Well Jojo, I don't know… I'll have to discuss this with your mother." Said Ned "It's just that, well what about his own parents and all that?"

"_He's alone."_ He texted and then the bell rang, "DING!"

"We'll talk after school okay Jojo?" finished Ned. Then it was Nox's turn to speak to the McDodds. "Hey there ol' buddy!" said Ned in a very friendly tone. "What's happening?"

Nox texted on his phone and held it up _"Not much Mr. McDodd sir, just going 2 school w/ Jojo_."

"Ah yes, High school I remember it like it was yesterday. Why I remember one time…" and the Mayor kept rambling on about his high school days. Nox was beginning to count the seconds.

"C'mon man!" he thought to himself as he was boring of the Mayor's rambling.

DING!

Nox jumped off the chair and followed Jojo out of the dining room.

"Good chat Nox! We'll talk more later!" said the mayor as the two teens walked down the hall. Nox scowled and Jojo gave him a look of understanding. "How can your dad talk so much?" asked Nox.

"Anyway, let's grab our stuff and head off before we're late."

The who's returned to Jojo's room and grabbed their books. Jojo grabbed his favorite old backpack. Nox just emptied his clothes sack and put the books he got in there. Jojo grabbed Nox's shoulder and held up a black messenger style bag.

"How come you never used this one?" asked Nox noticing it was brand new.

The small who grabbed his shoulders indicating they weren't broad enough to keep the bag on. Nox got what he was trying to say, he wasn't gonna have that problem because his shoulders were broader than Jojo's. "You could do something about that you know, lift weights and that sort of thing."

Jojo shook his head. He knew he'd look ridiculous with muscles thought Jojo with a slight laugh.

"Well let's get going." Both who's put on their packs and headed downstairs and out the door.

The walk to Whoville High was pretty much uneventful, aside from Jojo recognizing a few students from last year also walking to school.

"I'll bet you ten dollars today's gonna suck" said Nox.

"_No bet_" Jojo thought because he knew it probably was gonna suck. What with the bullies picking out the weaker kids to make them their targets for the year. And kids pushing others down in their rush to climb the social ladder. But Jojo was used to that crap from last year, so it was nothing new to him. The lack of interest in following the crowd has labeled him an emo, Goth, loser, loner and every other colorful thing one could think of. Whilst Nox was similar to Jojo, he didn't think Nox would have a problem dealing with the high school drama crap. They finally reached the building and it looked colossal before the two teens. They walked up the steps and in through the double doors. The front office was rank with "Welcome back!" and "Your future starts here!" attitude and posters displaying such things. All the color made Jojo's eyes hurt and made Nox wanna gag. They exited the fruity office and made a right down a hall till they found an office with a small line of students standing outside. "_Crap…_" thought Jojo and went to stand in line with the other whos. Ten minutes later they had their schedules. "What are your classes?" asked Nox

Jojo gave Nox his schedule and looked it over. Jojo had English first, science second, whopanese (Japanese) third, algebra 1A fourth, gym fifth, and music last. "Interesting, I have Whostery first, algebra 1A second, English third, science fourth, gym fifth, and music last." grunted Nox as other students were passing by.

"_Cool, we have our last two classes at the same time."_ Thought Jojo

"Let put all the books we don't need in our lockers" suggested Nox

The teens found their lockers were next to each other, probably because their surnames were close alphabetically.

"Come on, the bell for first period just rang." Nox commented, and so the two whos went there separate ways for their first class.

Jojo went up to the second floor to room 203, and found a seat in the back. He took out his black sketchbook and started drawing schematics for a custom guitar. Then he heard someone call out, "Hey look the emo's back!"

Jojo looked up to see who it was, he let out a mental groan as he realized it was Trevor Whoson. Trevor had been a bully to Jojo all last year. Jojo just looked back to his work and ignored him.

"Hey shrimpy, watcha doin?" he said as he snatched Jojo's book away. "Hey look the emo likes to doodle! What is this crap? You know, for a loner you're not really a good artist." He said as he and his two buddies laughed. Jojo merely continued to ignore him with incredible patience. "What's the matter shrimp can't talk _**AND**_ you can't hear now?" Trevor said into Jojo's ear, obviously seeking a reaction. "you know what shrimp…" Began Trevor as he picked up Jojo by his furry collar, "You're really starting to piss me off!" Jojo gave him a menacing glare. Just then the teacher walked in and Trevor threw Jojo back in his seat hard. "We'll see you at lunch…" he said as he walked away from Jojo.

"Great…" Thought Jojo, "My first day and I'm already scheduled for an ass kicking" he thought to himself.

Nox went up to the third floor to room 320. He also went straight for a seat up in the back of the university style room. Then in walked the rest of the students. There were preps, jocks, a few nerds, and daddy's girls. Then there were the more normal people. Most of the seats were filled up and the teacher introduced herself. "Hello class, I'm Mrs. Lauriello and I will be your Whostery teacher this semester." Nox blocked out the rest of the teacher's introduction. "Now I will take roll,"

"Anne?" "here!"

"Arnold?" "Here!"

"Bryan?" "Here!"

And on went the list till it reached Nox,

"umm, Noctus?" Nox just raised his hand and she continued with the list till the last name was called. After she was done a girl ran into the class breathing heavily, Nox could tell she had ran all the way up the stairs to this class. She was about Jojo's height and had black hair in a falling style with her bangs swept over her left eye, tan color skin/fur, she had almond shaped chocolate eyes, and she was wearing a green t-shirt and dark grey jeans and chocolate converse sneakers. "May I help you?" the teacher asked. The girl caught her breath and then said,

"Hi, my name is Mandy Capiwho." The teacher ran her long finger down the class list.

"Let's see, ah yes Capiwho, Amanda." Then her face formed a frown. "You're late miss."

"Sorry Mrs…" she checked her schedule, "Lauriello?, I had problems with my locker. And I would please like to be referred to as Mandy."

"Very well Mandy, we were just about to share a little bit about ourselves" said the teacher. "Since you're upfront why don't you start?"

"Um, alright." Mandy began "Hi guys, my name is Mandy Capiwho I like the color blue, I hate cheese, I like to sing and play drums. Um, sorry if that was all way random." She let out a nervous laugh.

Nox eyed this girl, she liked to sing and play drums? That was way cool because girl musicians were hard to some by. He also thought she was kinda pretty but wasn't sure if it was that or her musicianship that was attractive.

"That was good Mandy, now sit over in that seat next to Noctus." The teacher instructed while pointing to Nox. "_Well now that's convenient…"_ thought Nox to himself.

"Ok, sure I guess..." Said Mandy as she climbed up the steps and sat in the spot next to Nox. She looked over at him and said, "Hey Noctus." Nox texted on his whophone under the desk so the teacher wouldn't see and showed it to her.

"Hello, I know this is odd but I don't talk, and the name's actually Nox. Btw, I think it's really cool that you're a musician and all."

"Aw thanks!" she replied happily. "Ya know, I honestly thought you were gonna be all creepy and scary when I sat next to you." Nox just shook his head. She continued to tell him, "I'm new to this place and I'm glad the first peer I met was as cool as you. It's nice to have someone I can call… a friend?" She said the last sentence as a question.

"What is it with this town and everyone willing to be friends so quickly?" Nox thought to himself. He then saw she was still looking at him for an answer almost desperately, so he nodded to accept her proposal to be friends.

"Thanks Nox!" She said "Lets hang at lunch k?" Nox shrugged and proceeded to pay attention to what they were supposed to be learning. The rest of the class went without incident. And so did the rest of the day until lunch. Nox went into the cafeteria not very hungry, but to look for Jojo. Nox found him sitting at a table in the back corner with a tray of what looked like grey vomit. He walked over and keeping his voice low said, "Hey dude, what's with the puke on your tray?"

Jojo looked down at the cafeteria food and shrugged.

Then Jojo noticed a brown blur sliding into the spot next to Nox.

"Hey guys!" Nox turned to the girl, it was Mandy. "Hey you're the mayor's son Jojo right?" Jojo nodded looking a little confused. Mandy picked up on this and explained herself, "Oh I met Nox in homeroom today I decided we should hang at lunch." Jojo accepted this with a nod and turned to Nox as if saying, "wtf?" Nox returned that look with a "What? It's not my fault" look. Jojo shrugged and looked at his crappy food and then threw it tray and all in the trash.

"Hey you guys just had a conversation without even talking! Cool…" said Mandy. Nox shrugged. Mandy did all the talking with Jojo and Nox merely giving shrugs or nods. Then Jojo saw three familiar who's from homeroom approaching. He let out a faint groan. "What?" asked Mandy. Nox already knew what he was groaning about without having to look.

"Hey shrimpo! I see you've made a little loser friend and a… Is that cutie your girlfriend?" Said Trevor with a nasty grin. Jojo shot him a death glare at this; Nox ignored this as if it were beneath him, Mandy However spoke up.

"Hey I'm not either of their girlfriends, we're just friends and we met today."

"Whatever cutie, hey Shrimpo I hope you didn't forget that _appointment_ we had for lunch. Do yourself a favor and come quietly…" Said the massive who as he cracked his knuckles.

"You know what you better back off ass face." Retorted Mandy, shoving Trevor and getting red in the face.

"Hey don't get in my face you little bitch!" replied the big bully grabbing her arm hard. Mandy winced as being grabbed by Trevor was like getting caught in a vice. Jojo saw his new friend wince in pain, so he shot up and shoved Trevor off Mandy. "Oh! So looks like shrimpy-emo here has a little bite in him!" said Trevor in a snarl. He walked up to Jojo and shoved him. "Make a move little emo…" he shoved him again a little harder. Jojo was still thinking about what to do as he was shoved again a little harder still. "C'mon SHRIMP!" Yelled Trevor as she shoved Jojo hard enough that the little who lost his balance. At this point there was a crowd gathering around their table.

"Nox! Help Jojo!" pleaded Mandy. Nox grunted under his breath, "His fight…" If Mandy was shocked to hear his voice she set it aside to keep pleading with him.

"You little pansy of who!" said Trevor as he picked up Jojo by his neck. "If you're not gonna fight I sure as hell will and then maybe your little friends will see what a worthless little shit you are…" That did it, Jojo was so pissed he kicked Trevor in the face and he was let go. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" roared Trevor as he and Jojo began to exchange blows. Jojo was not as weak as he looked, working on inventions and swinging around the tower has given him strength in his skinny arms. Jojo punched Trevor in the gut making him double over and then punched his nose hard making it bleed. Trevor then grabbed the little who by the arm, and swung Jojo over his shoulder slamming him to the floor. All the while the whole cafeteria was yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the teachers no where to be found. Jojo quickly got up and with lightning speed he 1-2 punched the bully in the face before giving him a powerful right hook. By this point Trevor figured the fight wasn't going as planned, so he signaled for his buddies to come help him. At this Nox swiftly rose and with one arm grabbed both minions by the back of their furry collars and pulled them both to the floor. "_This fight will be a fair one_" Nox thought as he took off his crosses. The minions got up and charged Nox together. He simply jumped over them and used their backs as a platform to finish his somersault. The idiots crashed into each other, but recovered swiftly and went at him again. This time one got a hold of Nox's shirt and pulled him down. Nox allowed himself to be taken down but rolled away to avoid a stomp to the face. He then performed a perfect kip up and slammed his feet into one of the minion's chest, knocking him out as he landed the stunt. So that was one down and the last one, angrily charged at Nox again. Nox was a bit tired now so he used the idiot's momentum, slid underneath his outstretched arms, and slammed a single twisting punch square in the minion's stomach. The lummox went down and did not rise. He was down for the count. Trevor looked behind him to see what was taking his buddies so long. He growled when he saw they were incapacitated. _"I'm gonna kick that Goth's ass too!"_ thought Trevor, although his loss of focus caused him to be tackled to the floor by Jojo. Trevor regained his focus and kicked Jojo off him. He ran up to the small who and kneed him in the gut. Then he finished Jojo off by slamming him into the wall too hard knocking out the poor little who. Nox nodded respectfully to Trevor implying it was a fair fight, but Trevor was too enraged to care and went for Nox. Mandy quickly stood up to push Nox out of harm's way. Unfortunately, she got the slam of Trevor's punch instantly knocking her out. Trevor looked down at Mandy and shrugged saying, "Dumb bitch." Then he looked up at Nox and his snarl failed him. Now Nox was Furious beyond reason. Trevor shuddered as he saw the white of the Goth's eyes fill in with black making them look negative. Nox quickly grabbed a chair from a nearby table and smashed it across Trevor's face. Nox could see his face distort into huge swells and bloody open bruises through the shards of wood in the air. Trevor wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Nox looked down at the fallen bully and admired his handiwork. The crowd was quiet and Mandy began to stir, regaining consciousness and stood up. Nox looked at her and she said, "I'm fine, I'm ok don't worry." Nox walked over to Jojo's limp body and inspected him. _"He needs medical attention_" he thought. He picked up the small who in his arms and turned around, the crowd silently making way for him and his hurt friend. He walked on forward Mandy following closely, "_maybe I should have helped him…"_ he thought. It was too late now at any rate so he stopped thinking those thoughts and continued to the nurse's office.

"He'll be fine, young man" Said the nurse. "He just needs to rest until he comes to. I'm sure we don't have to worry about a concussion."

"Can we wait by his side?" asked Mandy. The nurse thought it over and said, "…Yes I think you" she pointed at Nox, "Should, you brought him in after all. However you," She pointed at Mandy "Need to get back to class, you are completely fine."

"Aw alright, here's my number Nox, call me after school ok?" Nox nodded and she left. After an hour or so, Jojo started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw Nox sitting in a chair across from the bed. Nox noticed this and closed the door so no one would hear them speak. Jojo went first,

"_What happened_?" the teen asked himself rubbing his head.

As if reading his mind once again, Nox answered, "You were knocked out fighting Trevor and I brought you here."

"_Hey, you didn't help me…"_ Jojo was now starting to recall the incident.

Nox could see the confusion in Jojo eyes and he felt a little guilty so he just said, "I'm sorry I didn't help you with Trevor. Well actually I kinda did, if I hadn't of stepped in, Trevor's friends would have jumped in and you'd be a real mess. Besides we're the good guys, we're supposed to fight fair." He said.

"_Yeah, easy for you to say… You're not in the cot_" thought Jojo.

"Well in any case I'm sorry you got hurt." Then Nox added with a smirk, "You should see the other guys."

Nox let out a quiet laugh, "I totally laid them out. However I believe in Trevor's particular case that would be an understatement."

Jojo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I just broke a chair on his face" he said noticing Jojo's expression. "It's unfortunate because now I owe the school 10 dollars for a replacement."

Jojo shot up with an alarmed look on his face.

"Relax, the hospital said he'd be fine."

"_The_ _**hospital**_…" thought Jojo in disbelief.

"Apparently getting a chair to the face is a big deal."

As if reading Jojo's mind, Nox said, "I have no doubt the both of us will be suspended along with Trevor."

"WHAT!!!" was the expression on the teen boy's face. _"I can't be suspended! My dad will be so disappointed in me…" _Jojo thought, first in alarm then in guilt. Just then burst into the room,

"JOJO!!!" it was his father.

**Author's Note: **Ok this is a pretty bad ass chapter and the fight scene at the end makes the reading worth it. Listen to "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for my Valentine" to get in the mood. That's what I did. PEASE R&R thanks and have a nice day! By the way, a kip up (move that Nox does in the fight scene) is that stunt in martial arts movies where the guy is on his back and swings his legs high and kicks himself to a standing position.


	7. Forshadowing, Second Night

**Chapter VII**

**The Twin Voices**

By: Der Gotik aka Rob Hernandez

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not repeat Do Not own Horton Hears a Who or any characters or plot/ setting within the book or movie. I own my own Sheize(sh*t)please don't rip me off. **:D **You should always ask first.

**Authors note: **So I know the last chapter was long and this one might be too I won't know till I've finished writing it lol. I also don't know what will be in this chapter its kinda funny how it just comes to me. I might change the rating from T to M later for certain "reasons" I have planned ahead. Let me know what you think or if you care. Thanks! R&R please! P.S. I make a lot of height comments between Nox and Jojo so I'll tell you that Nox is 1 ½ inches taller than Jojo. (3.8 cm for all you metric system using ppl)

**ACT VII**

JOJO!!! Yelled Ned as he entered the small room. He yelled because he was concerned for his only son. "Son are you alright!" he said as he saw the bandage around Jojo's head. Jojo nodded. "What happened Jojo?" Jojo looked to Nox for help and so Nox began to text on his phone. Ned however stopped him. "No boys, this is serious. No games" then he turned to Jojo. "Now _**tell**_ me what happened" he said his eyes full of concern. Jojo thought it through and decided he would just open his trap and get this over with. However Nox spoke up first with the death voice.

"We got in a fight sir." Croaked Nox. Ned jumped and looked behind him at the who that was the source of the scary voice. Ned contained his surprise at Nox's speech.

"What!?" exclaimed Ned.

"One of Jojo's old bullies was harming our friend and he shoved him to stop it. He did something very valiant sir. Jojo should not receive harsh consequences." Said Nox looking Ned square in the eyes.

"Well I am proud of you for sticking up for your friends Jojo but even still, violence is not the answer. So however the school decides to discipline you, I will stand by their decision. Although I'm surprised you got off as clean as you did, Bullies usually fight in groups of at least three."

Nox spoke, "Well I handled the other two."

"Really now?" said Ned looking over at Nox, "Are you like some sort of martial artist?" Ned asked Nox

Nox shook his head, "I just know a little Aikido and Wushu"

"And you said you're not a martial artist? Really?" Ned said really with a hint of sarcasm.

"No my folks used to travel a lot and we went to Whopan, where I learned Aikido, and Whona (China), where I learned Wushu. But I am a musician, first and foremost." Clarified Nox

"Speaking of your folks, where are they?" asked Ned. Jojo slapped his forehead as if saying, "_Dad, you didn't…_"

"That's the reason Jojo asked me to stay with him. My parents are dead; they've been so for a few years. I've gotten around society by pretending I still have parents. That's how I kept going to school and whatnot. My parent's maid took care of me and helped raise me when they…died." "Unfortunately she too passed away quite recently and I have been staying in the outskirts of Whoville."

Ned looked appalled, "Why I'm so sorry your family is no longer with you, do you have any brothers or sisters that could help you?" Nox answered through an even more strained voice,

"No"

"Well… I think you stay with us then." Said Ned. "You've been so kind as to not let Jojo get hurt or really hurt actually. I guess that's the least we can do."

"Thanks so much Mr. Mayor. It'd be nice to stay in a house for a change. I'll get a job to help with this burden you take upon your shoulders." Said Nox with a slight bowing motion.

"Don't worry about it son." Said Ned "We won't kick you out, you're a good friend of Jojo's and that's good enough for us." Said Ned with a warm smile. "Thanks Sir" said Nox with traces of kindness and gratitude in his eyes for the first time.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Said Ned "How has the school decided to punish you two?"

"No disciplinary action has been taken yet, but I assume we'll be suspended. I'm sorry" said Nox looking down at his shoes.

"_Apparently shame is still an emotion he can still feel."_ thought Jojo.

"Well, in light of the circumstances, I'll let it slide this time. Jojo I'm proud of you for your courage." He said giving Jojo a one armed hug. See you at home boys!" he said with a smile and then left the room.

Jojo turned to Nox and thanked him with a smile, an ever so rare expression on Jojo's otherwise impassive face.

"No problem." He said once again using his clean voice. "So I wonder when they're gonna call us for our _sentence_." As if on cue, a voice rang through the speakers.

"_Joseph-Jordan O'Malley McDodd and Noctus Blackthorn report to the Principal's office immediately_."

"I guess that answers my question." Said Nox smirking.

The two teens now stood before the massive wooden door that covered the entrance to the principal's office. "You first" Jojo motioned to Nox. He merely sighed and walked in holding the door open for his short friend.

"Ah here you are, trouble makers…" said principal Welsh. "First day back and in a fight already… Not good for the future Mayor or his associate." Jojo scowled at the mayor comment and Nox just stared at Welsh's eyes. "Before we start, let's clear something up. You fought in my school, I don't appreciate that. So until you show me you are better than the scum I currently think you are, I despise you five. So bottom line is, I don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me. Trevor and those goons of his will be dealt with later. Now that we've taken care of our _formalities_… you may explain yourselves. But hold, we have another person to call up here don't we?" he picked up his phone and called someone. "Hello Doris? Could you please send up Miss Capiwho? Thank you" he put the phone back down. "I take it you two hooligans aren't going to protest? Some friends you are." This irritated Nox and in his dead voice grunted, "Shut up." Welsh looked appalled, "I beg your pardon?" "You are in no position to talk back to me. Do you understand…" the principal said in a menacing tone. Nox replied,

"Look, it's not our fault. We didn't start the fight, that ass did. All we did was stand up for our friend who was being _**hurt**_."

"Regardless, that is unacceptable behavior." Retorted the principal.

"It's not our fault that ass can't control his testosterone!" Growled Nox, a little more agitated now. "You should know there are two sides to every story. Maybe you should consider what Trevor did too."

"It doesn't really mater WHAT he did" Said Welsh, "You just don't break chairs across people's faces. No regardless," said the principal restraining himself, "You will both be suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow." "You are fortunate it's the start of the year and I cannot take more time away from you. Now leave and don't come back until Wednesday." The principal finished. So Jojo and Nox got up to leave as Mandy walked in. "My apologies miss, we don't need you after all." Said welsh. Jojo gave her a look that said "C'mon let's go." And the three teens left the office.

"So what happened you guys?" asked Mandy with a curious look on her face.

"Suspended" Grunted Nox.

"Oh speaking of which Jojo, I never got to thank you for making that jerk let go of me." Said Mandy with a sweet smile to Jojo.

Jojo blushed and looked to his furry feet.

Nox noticed Jojo blushing at Mandy's comment and couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with this. Even so, he said nothing and let it go.

"So Jojo, since we're suspended now, can I show you how to play guitar?" continued Nox in death voice

Jojo nodded in approval of the idea.

"We'll make you a guitar when we get home. You do know how right?" Jojo showed him his schematics and showed as Mandy looked in wonder.

"Wow Jojo, you can really draw." She said and that this Jojo blushed again.

He wanted to say thanks but he couldn't force a single word out of his mouth. Poor Jojo was turning a rosy color. Mandy failed to notice this again but Nox didn't, he chose to ignore this again assuming it wasn't a big deal.

"A few of your calculations are off by a little but I'll help you fix it. You know, I need to make a new guitar myself I need a new sound." So with that they parted ways with Mandy and the two male whos headed to Jojo's house.

They came upon the Mayor's house and walked in the door. Then the two whos went up to Jojo's room before they could be interrupted and put their schoolbags on the floor. Jojo went to his desk and sat down Nox did the same when he walked over to the bed.

"Ok, so first we gotta get the materials, starting with the wood. The rest we can commandeer from the garbage." Nox began. "Speaking of which, the wood depends on what kind of sound you want."

Jojo thought about that and finally came up with; Soft, moody and dark. So he wrote the ideas down and showed them to Nox.

"Then you want Mahogany. The mahogany is more porous thus giving it a darker, well rounded sound and also gives it huge sustain." Nox looked up at the ceiling as he told this to Jojo as if trying to remember a lot of information. "The body shape counts too" he continued, "More mass and weight in the body give it a thicker fuller sound and a Les Who shape is best for the sound you want."

Jojo nodded at the plan.

Isn't there a forest around here with different trees and such?" Jojo looked through his waste basket and handed Nox a crumpled brochure. "The Whoville High Forest nature trip?" It was a summer school brochure and there was a tour of the forest and an explanation of the different trees and a visit to the Lumber mill. The enclosed map showed that the mill was about a mile into the forest. "Good idea, well take some wood from there. Alright, let's head out then."

"Oh hey boys" said Sally McDodd as she saw them come downstairs. "Ned told me about your situation Nox, I think it's wonderful that you'll be staying with us. So when you two get back, you can move the bed from the guest room into Jojo's ok?" Nox nodded. And so the teenage whos exited the mayor's house and headed for the western outskirts of Whoville. They walked the way to the forest in silence just enjoying the day and each other's company. When they finally reached the forest the sky was beginning to attain the orange hue of the evening. Nox frowned as he hated the sick orange color of the transition from day to night. They entered the somewhat dense woods and it got darker still, this didn't bother either who as they had both come to like the darkness.

"It should be about a mile northeast of here." Nox said, pulling out a compass. Halfway through their trek in the woods, night had fallen and the sky was a deep blue. Even though the world of the Whos was on a speck, stars still shined in the night sky. How this was possible, Nox did not know and he did not care, he loved the night sky and its diamonds that speckled the velvety blue. Nox noticed the full moon, again he didn't know how it was possible to have a moon in the speck but whatever, he was just gonna roll with it. "_At night, this place is truly a wondrous place_." Nox thought to himself.

Jojo nodded sharing Nox's view of the full moon surrounded with twinkling stars. "We should keep moving, c'mon" said Nox not wanting to return too late. They finally made it to the lumber mill and Jojo took out the flashlight he brought so they could inspect the wood.

"Remember, we're looking for mahogany, maple, and I need a piece of alder."

So after about an hour of looking through the pre-cut wood they found the mahogany and maple but Nox still needed his piece of alder. Nox let out a grunt as he shifted a pile of wood, "Found it!" he said as he lifted a long piece of wood. "Dang, it's a bit heavy"

"_What are you complaining about?_ The smaller who thought, as he had to carry two pieces.

Nox laughed and said, "No pain no gain I guess. Now let's go before we get caught." Jojo nodded in agreement and they both made off to the woods with their future guitars.

They where out of the forest and headed for the glowing town of Whoville. It was 9:00 PM (I'm using a 12 hour time keeping system)

Nox spoke up, "Hey we'll have to construct the guitars tomorrow, cuz it's getting a bit late. We can just chill in your room… and hope your parents aren't mad for us missing dinner."

"_**OH CRAP!"**_ thought Jojo. "_I completely forgot about being in at 7:00! I'm screwed…" _Nox just shrugged and they continued to walk home to the earful they where sure to get.

"Joseph-Jordan Nathaniel O'Malley McDodd! Do you have any idea how late you are coming home! It wouldn't be so bad if you called ahead with a good reason but that's not the case here is it?" said Ned as soon as the two teens walked in the living room. Jojo could only put his head down in shame as he listened to his parents go on. Nox on the other hand, knew he should feel a little shame. However he just couldn't, it was that damn spell glitching like usual. _I just had to do it HALF right… _the dark who thought to himself. "Nox, I'll let it go this once in your case seeing as you didn't know the rules of the house." Nox nodded but also said as quietly as he could, "sorry." Sally was a bit shaken by Nox's destroyed voice.

"It's alright sweetie, just don't do it again." Nox nodded and stepped back.

Then Ned spoke to Nox, "Hey son, I'd like to know your last name so I can scold you properly if I have to." He let out a sheepish chuckle and smile. Nox nodded again and said two syllables, "Blackthorn" The two adults finished scolding Jojo and then they went upstairs.

"C'mon let's get the bed from the guest room…" Nox suggested

So the two whos walked in the guest room only to find the bed Sally spoke of was pretty heavy looking. Nox being the stronger of the two, asked to carry the head part of the bed. Jojo agreed seeing as there was no way he could lift that. Jojo could see Nox's arms flexing and straining as he picked up his half, yet Nox showed nothing of it on his face. Speaking of which, Jojo was struggling himself as his tiny muscles could barely keep the foot of the bed off the ground. "C'mon dude man up" said Nox smiling slightly.

"_Dude… shut it… no…arm power…"_ Jojo thought while grunting as he tried to pick it up a little more.

"What would Mandy think hmm?" said Nox ever so slyly. At this Jojo let his end slip.

"_What?!"_ he mentally exclaimed blushing madly. Nox set his end of the bed down and laughed a little.

"So you DO like her. Look at your face, its cherry red!" continued Nox still chuckling slightly.

Jojo shook his head franticly. Nox had now stopped laughing, he wanted to believe Jojo, but the truth was as plain as the nose on his face.

"Uh huh… and dinosaurs really are purple… Anyway, now we'd better disassemble this thing if we're gonna move it."

Jojo looked at Nox suspiciously for avoiding the subject, but otherwise putt it off.

He took off to his room down the hall to get a screwdriver. Nox slid down against the wall, "Damn it…" he whispered to himself as he putt his face in his hands. He was now in what could eventually be a dispute over a girl. With his best friend, he was glad that for the moment at least Jojo remained ignorant of the matter.

Jojo found the screwdriver and headed back to Nox. They disassembled the bed and brought the wooden pieces into Jojo's room. "Why didn't we think about this in the first place?" asked Nox. Next they brought in the mattress and set it against Jojo's bed. Following this, the teens re-assembled the bed frame and placed the mattress on top. "Thanks for helping." Nox said as he put sheets on the bed. Jojo waved his hand as to say "No big deal."

_**Later that same evening…**_

"Hey, how about we play guitar? You can use mine for now." Jojo nodded in approval as he went to go plug Nox's Line 6 spider III amp in. Nox went to get his guitar and plugged in the cable. He then switched the amp on and set the gain on medium. "Now watch this" said Nox grinning ear to ear. And with that, Nox busted into an amazing solo while keeping time with his foot. After Nox was done Jojo realized it was the solo from Scream Aim and Fire by Bullet for my who-entine. "And that's not all" said Nox as he bust into yet another solo, this time it was reminiscent of 80's heavy metal. Jojo recognized it as both solos from Aces High by Iron Whoden(Iron Maiden). "And now for the finale." He said as he bust into a very fast solo with lots of dive bombs and descending and rising notes ultimately turning into sweeping licks. This time Jojo was the most impressed as this was the solo from his favorite song from Avenged Seven-who, Afterlife.

"Wow" mouthed Jojo, very much impressed and speechless even though that wasn't much different from how he usually was.

"I play alright" said the gothic who with a shrug. Nox knew he could play good but wanted to be modest.

"_Ok, Mr. Modesty…"_ Jojo thought with a smirk.

"You wanna learn to play like that?" Jojo nodded as a smile crossed his otherwise passive face.

"Well I've been playing since I was four years old and you barely started I assume. So you must start like everyone else with scales, chords, and simple melodies."

Jojo nodded feeling a little downed. "Firstly, let's see what you can already do." Nox took the guitar strap off and handed Jojo the instrument.

"_Here goes…"_ And the little who played quite well for a beginner, Nox knew he had potential to be a great guitar player still. His piano skills gave him finger dexterity, strength and independence usually not gained until weeks of guitar practice. He recognized notes when he hit them even though the guitar was tuned in D standard. Nox noticed Jojo already knew the most basic of scales, the pentatonic scale. The fifteen year old who already grasped the concept of alternate picking and had perfect timing. Jojo suddenly stopped playing and shook his fretting hand with a look of discomfort on his face.

Nox let out a laugh and said, "For all the things you already know, I can't believe you still haven't developed callus on your fingertips. Ok so you know the basics, it seems you need to learn your tricks and build up your speed to metal specifications. The speed can only be gained through more practice, however I can teach you the tricks that will make you're playing seem ten times more awesome. How are your chords?"

Jojo replied by playing several barr chords and power chords and finished with some arpeggios.

"Alright that's really good, let me teach you your first trick. I'm gonna teach you _finger-tapping. _It's a trick favored greatly during the 80's and still somewhat used today. Probably the most famous artist to ever make use of this trick is Eddie Van Wholen. Here's how it works." Nox explained as he took back the guitar. "Put you finger on the 2nd fret here, (Oh yeah, Whos in this story have 5 fingers ^^; ) then put your last finger on the 5th fret here, and take the index finger of your right hand and tap the 7th fret and pull off then pull your finger off the 5th fret as well and repeat rapidly. The effect is awesome and very flashy." He handed the guitar back to Jojo and the who tried it. He got it perfect instantly then he even went as far as to switch strings and locations when tapping and even hit a perfect tap harmonic! This is a very difficult harmonic at first. "Wow, your talent for music amazes even me Jojo. We'll continue our lessons tomorrow but do not forget this technique understand?" Jojo nodded. Just then a figure burst into the room.

"Okay guys! I know you can rock out like rock stars but it's late and your sisters need to sleep!" said Ned as he covered his ears. Then he opened his eyes and saw they had stopped playing. He put on a sheepish smile and said, "Oh ok, you guys called it a night. Alright, see tomorrow boys and good night." He said this as he ruffled Jojo's dark hair and patted Nox on the shoulder. He left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Jojo yawned as he looked to Nox, obviously tired. The slightly taller who nodded in agreement as he went to unplug the amp and put the guitar in the corner it was in last night. Nox took off his shoes and skinny jeans folding them neatly on top of his chucks leaving his boxers on. Jojo removed his furry black and grey outfit and sat on his bed (also in his boxers lol). Nox proceeded to take off his crosses and wristbands and over shirt, just tossing them on top of his folded pants. Jojo watched in humor as he saw how much junk he had to remove to go to bed. Nox then removed his fitted tee. Jojo looked at Nox's muscles and saw they were more prominent than his own and then he saw something really freaky, for Nox had scars spider webbing his upper torso.

Jojo gasped silently at what he saw. Nox looked at Jojo and saw he was staring at his scars.

Nox looked down at his chest and arms, "Oh these? I had an accident as a child with a drawer full of cutlery…" Jojo looked at him suspiciously, he had always been able to tell when someone was lying. He was gonna press Nox for the real story, but his look of suspicion was challenged by Nox with a look of impatience and Jojo dropped it… for now at least. Jojo shrugged dismissing the matter.

Nox smiled as he hopped into his new bed the lights now off. The two teens turned to face each other in their beds and chatted for a while until they started to fall asleep. Jojo was the first to pass out, Nox saw his eyes droop and close. Shortly after Nox followed suite and dozed off.

_On top of Mt. Nool, there was a slight breeze and the sunflower that held the speck that was the world of the whos swayed but a little. Looking innocent enough to Noolian eyes, the sway actually caused an ever so slight tremor down in Whoville_.

Down in Whoville there was a tremor but since most whos were asleep at this hour the tremor went unnoticed. In Jojo's room the tremor caused both boys to fall off their beds into the space between them. The teens were still asleep so they took no notice. Unknowingly the two boys embraced each other in sleep and while this was innocent enough, it wasn't gonna look that way in the morning… ( XP )

Nox awoke to sound of birds chirping outside the window, being much gentler than the alarm clock. Then Nox snapped out of quickly seeing the situation he was currently in. Somehow he had ended up with his face under Jojo's armpit on the floor between their beds. While Nox was **VERY** thankful that Jojo was a good practitioner of personal hygiene, he still didn't smell like roses in the morning. Nox shoved the small who off his person and Jojo bounced back off his bed frame and landed in an even worse position than before. The smaller who's face fell on Nox, _kissing_ him. At this Nox shoved Jojo's limp body harder and yelled loudly in disgust as he got up before anything else could go wrong. Nox was wiping his lips that Jojo's mouth touched. Jojo started to wake now as the yell and shove must have stirred him.

The small who yawned groggily as he woke and rubbed his eyes. He gave Nox a look that asked a question, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Nox answered in a careful tone. "By the way do you use deodorant?" Jojo looked up at the odd question.

He nodded and then he put on a look that asked, "What? Why…"

"Oh no reason," Nox said reassuringly as he read Jojo's face. "I'm gonna shower before your sisters get up ok?" Jojo nodded and Nox left the room closing the door behind himself. Jojo sat there, blinking while pondering the odd moment then he lifted his arm and smelled himself. "_I don't smell bad do I?"_ he thought to himself half amused and half confused. (Rhyme XD)

Nox entered the bathroom with his second set of clothes and turned on the shower. This time he didn't feel bad for using some of the hot water. He finished showering as quickly as he could so everyone could have a turn with the warm water. He toweled himself dry, smoothed out his poof ball status post-shower fur, and got dressed. He slipped on his undies, leather pants, combat boots, and second fitted tee. He looked through the cabinet to see if Jojo had any good hair products, he found a rainbow of hair dyes, dye remover, a few odd things he didn't recognize, hairspray (Göt 2 B brand), and yes! Pomade. He blow dried his long black hair and then straightened it. This wasn't very time consuming as he had a lot of practice doing it. He slipped some pomade on to texturize his hair and for the separating effect he desired. Nox got out just as Jojo went in with a towel and another furry grey n' black outfit.

Nox retreated to the room and put on his belt, bandanna, wristbands, and his ever important spiked choker. He walked over the shelf containing the horror books and horror flicks. He figured he might as well read while he waited for Jojo to finish his shower. He eventually picked out the book "Bad Moonlight" by R.L. Whostein. He started reading for a few minutes (he hated how it took forever to get to the good part of the book) then someone came knocking on the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was one of Jojo's sisters he didn't know her name, just that she was the second oldest child in the Mc Dodd household.

"Uh… um…hi… m-my name's Haley McDodd" she said as she blushed looking at this boy who. He looked just like a rock star and she _always_ fell for that type of guy. "W-what's your n-name?" she always started stuttering when she was around hot guys.

Nox rolled his eyes, he knew what this was all about. He didn't want to crush this poor girl but he didn't know how to let her down lightly. So he did what any guy like him would do in this situation, he shut the door in her face.

This snapped Haley out of her trance as she said, "Jerk!" and she walked away.

Nox smiled to himself, now she was let down easy, and she wasn't crushing on him anymore. He continued reading the book and a few minutes later Jojo walked in still a little damp from the shower. Jojo finished drying himself with his towel before throwing it in the dirty laundry basket. Nox let out a laugh, for the who looked like a poof ball now.

Jojo sighed and got his brush to smooth out his fur. He followed this by putting on some wholette deodorant and then slipped on his furry shirt and pants and combed his hair sweeping the bangs to the left. Even after being thoroughly brushed, his hair still had a tuft sticking up the back. Suddenly Nox remembered he had to call Mandy. He pulled out the piece of paper she wrote her number on and called her on his whophone. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?..." she said groggily

"Hey its me Nox, you told me to call yesterday. Sorry I forgot." He said in his standard broken voice. He could tell Mandy cringed a little on the other end.

"Oh hi Nox! Hey um, I'm not going to school today… I'm a little sick."

"That sucks, it's cool, we're not going to school today either. We got suspended remember?"

"Oh yeah. Urgh, I'm down with a little stomach problem, I'm bringing my own lunch to school from now on."

"Good call."

"So what are you guys gonna do today? You're not grounded are you?"

"No thank Seuss. We were going to work on making our new guitars today actually."

"Really? That's so awesome! You know what? My dad has a LOT of wood working equipment in the garage. Why don't you guys come over and use it?"

"That sounds great. I'll ask Jojo what he thinks and we'll most likely see you later alright? By the way, where is your house?" Mandy told Nox the address and it was a 10 minute walk from Jojo's house, taking a few short cuts that is.

"Hey Mandy says it's cool if we use her garage to make our guitars. Her dad has a bunch of wood shop equipment. What do you think?" asked Nox

Jojo paused for a bit and then shrugged,

"I'll take that as a yes."

So the teens got up and headed down to breakfast.

**Authors Note**: Hey so sorry I took forever in putting this chapter up. I had a lot of crap to do here. And this chapter kinda long but its funny I like it and I hope you guys did too. Seriously please review more. And by the way, Jojo doesn't have bad B.O. its just he has a slight musk in the morning because he takes morning showers and not night showers. R&R please!

Also, Jojo knows how to kinda play guitar already because he has a thorough understanding of music theory from a class he took last year. (back story ^^) and his fingers can move like crazy because his mother taught him to play piano at an early age, like 4-ish( more back story! ^^) And yes, Sally can play piano that's her "job." She's a Piano teacher when she's not taking care of her kids. I believe someone else had that idea too, I forgot which author also thought of that. But anyway props to her/him for the idea.


	8. The beginning of

Chapter VIII

The Twin Voices

Disclaimer: I don't Horton hears a who or any characters/plot/settings in movie or book. I own my own stuff blah blah blah. If you want to use something of mine please ask first.

Part VIII

The two teens headed down the spiral staircase and went to the dining room. As soon as they walk in the doorway, "Hi Jojo! Good morning Jojo!" and then they noticed Nox and got quiet. He looked over Jojo and gave him a look saying, "What did I do?" Jojo merely shrugged.

"Girls, don't be rude say hi to Nox" spoke up Sally as she sat down at her spot next to the mayor's chair. Some of the girls started to speak up.

"Hi Nox… Hey Nox."

Hedy said, "Good mowning Wox!" With a big cheery smile on her face and at this, Nox smiled a _**tiny**_ smile at the toddler.

Then a few girls were all like, "_**Hiiiiiiiiiii**_ Nox…" with the batting eyelashes and all. Nox just rolled his eyes and Jojo pinched the "bridge" of his nose. Nox said hi to them in the creepy voice, and that shut the girls up. Sally giggled a little at this, even though the voice shocked her a little still. The two whos sat at the end of the table again. Then Ned walked in jumping into his chair and tiptoed up to the table starting the clock.

"Ok kids, time starts… Now!" he said with the big smile he had every morning. And so the usual morning process started. First Jojo's brainy sister would show her parents some test she got "better than best" at. Then it was the sister _**still**_ wanting a whophone, and her dad said he'd think about it… _again_. After her, it was the twin girls bound by the hair and they had learned some new trick they wanted to show their dad. A lot more sisters later and then it was Jojo's turn. "Hey Jdawg, what's shakin?" asked the mayor in his usual "gangsta" talk trying to sound cool.

The young who gave him a wave with a small smile.

"You got any for plans today Jojo?"

Jojo shook his head even though he was going to Mandy's house.

"Ok buddy, whatever you do, make sure you're in by 7:00 this time ok?" Jojo nodded in acknowledgement and the bell rang. Jojo hopped of his chair and left for his room where the guitar parts where. Now it was Nox's turn with the mayor.

"Hey buddy! How was your first night at Mc Dodd manor?" Ned asked with a smile. Nox shuddered a little remembering what happened earlier that morning. He simply said, "It was alright" and nodded.

"But you boys can sure play guitar! All be it a little loud for 9:00 at night."

"Thanks sir, yeah Jojo has great talent at guitar for a beginner." Then the Bell rang and Nox nodded to the two adults and left his seat and left for the room. The two boys collected the wood for the guitars and exited the house. Jojo had Nox call Mandy to let her know they were coming now, "Yeah okay, we'll be there in a bit" said Nox and ended the call. "Hey so we can take the scenic route to Mandy's… Or we can get there faster with a few shortcuts" said Nox with a small mischievous smile.

They soon reached the street Mandy lived on. Taking Nox's shortcuts, jumped several fences and crossed a few backyards. They walked along until they reached her house. It was a decent sized house, not as big as the mayor's though. The teens walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few moments later Mandy opened the door. "Hey guys!" she said in a cheery tone. Jojo and Nox waved, Nox said hi in return. "C'mon come in! Oh but you gotta take off the shoes though." said the girl looking at Nox's boots. Nox scowled a little but unzipped his boots and the three teens walked into the living room barefoot. "So what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Um, well can we leave our guitars-to-be in the shop area?" said Nox still using the death voice as usual. Mandy was now used to his voice in person, but over the phone it was still creepy.

"Yeah, the garage is this way…" She led them into a hallway to the right of the living room and past several rooms before she stopped and opened a door. "Here's the garage slash shop guys." So the two boys put the wood pieces down and went back to Mandy's living room seeing as they didn't want to just jump straight into the guitar building. For that would have been rude and they weren't just using Mandy after all. "So aren't you guys gonna get to work on the guitar craft?" asked the ill who.

"Well it'd be nice if we talked first, seeing as we don't know all that much about each other. Plus we are not using you for your dad's wood shop." Said Nox.

"Aw, well that's sweet of you guys. Well you haven't spoken much Jojo, why don't you ask me something to get a conversation going?" Jojo merely looked to his feet and blushed a little. He wasn't a very good conversation starter heck, he hardly EVER spoke at all. Just then the who girl doubled over and grabbed her stomach, "Ooh… Sorry.. I gotta… go… urgh!!!" She made for what they all knew was the bathroom. Nox made to follow her but she said, "No! Don't follow me! It's gonna be gross!" Nox stood still, for once not sure what to do in an odd situation. Mandy had now disappeared into a hallway and the boys heard a door burst open. Soon they heard sounds of distant retching. Jojo snapped out of his slight shock and went after Mandy. He arrived just as she was about to hurl again. Poor Mandy was kneeling in front of the toilet and Jojo saw her throw up into the bowl. The small who went behind Mandy and gently pulled her hair out of the way. Mandy was mortified at having Jojo see her like this, yet she was grateful for the kind gesture. When she was sure she was done up-chucking, she thanked Jojo. He didn't say anything but instead placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as if to say, "You're welcome." Mandy flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth while Jojo waited outside. She exited the restroom and the two whos walked back to the living room where Nox sat on the couch. He looked a little mad as he turned his eyes to the floor. "Everything alright Nox?" asked Mandy.

"Fine" came a growl from the quite who.

"What's wrong?"

Nox paused and finally said, "It's nothing, sorry I didn't help you in there."

"Well that's ok, it's not like you could've done anything to prevent it. That's what happens when you get sick." Commented Mandy shrugging her shoulders, "Plus Jojo helped to not get my hair dirty." That comment made Nox a little concerned but quickly dismissed it.

"That was nice of you." He said looking over at Jojo. The silent who shrugged as if to say, "No big deal"

"Well anyway, let's go hang in my room, its way cooler there." Said Mandy and so the three teenagers left the room. She led the boys down a hallway and into a bedroom like any other belonging to a teen rocker with the exception of a stairwell, smack dab in the middle of the room. "Let's head down guys" Down the stairs they went until they reached the bottom; it was dark till Mandy hit the lights. The room before them was large indeed, its walls led Nox to assume they were in the basement. It was somewhat bleak yet what it DID have made up for it. There was a platform against the back wall and on it stood one of the most intricate drum sets Nox had ever seen. It had two bass drums, a whole canopy of cymbals and more toms that he was sure were necessary. There were also drum mikes set up and there was a PA system for which he guessed she used for singing at concert level. Several Guitars and Basses leaned against the walls. And last but not least, there was an upright piano against a wall. Nox fathomed that that was how she wrote songs. "Ya, if you guys haven't noticed yet, this is my music room. My dad had the walls insolated to block out the sound. So I can pretty much play as loud as I want."

"Wicked…" was all Nox could say. Jojo was too busy eyeing the drums and microphone. "_Cooooooooooooool…_" he inwardly said to no one. Mandy stifled some giggles at Jojo's expression of awe.

Want me to show you guys how to rock out on drums?" Nox and Jojo both nodded eagerly. She let out a small giggle and headed to the titanic drum kit. She got into the seat and said, "You'll have to excuse me if I can't move so fast, I'm still a little woozy from the earlier _episode_." And with that the petite girl absolutely _flew_ around the drum kit. Jojo was pretty sure she was hitting thirty second notes up there. Next the girl burst into a drum solo and finished it off with a double pedal bass drum roll. "Wow, hey can you go faster on the double pedals?" Nox called up to her.

"I think so, hold on k?" She focused for a bit and went from eighth notes to sixteenth notes and REALLY surprised Nox by hitting some impressive thirty second notes all with correct timing and good endurance. She hadn't even broken a sweat! "How was that!" she said smiling smugly at the boys. "That was awesome! Very metal of you" Nox said with a small laugh.

Jojo put his thumb up "Ditto."

"Sing for us, if you want of course."

"Hmm, I got a better Idea… Jojo do you know how to play drums" answered Mandy.

The smallest who nodded in answer.

"I knew you would, most musicians can. I knew you were good from the specs for that guitar you drew and I heard of your hero day back in May." She said giving him a friendly wink.

Jojo was a little shy about his Singing in public after he saved Whoville and by extension their whole world.

"And Nox, you know how to play guitar" Mandy continued.

"Duh," he grunted with a small smile.

"Well here grab that one and plug it in." she said pointing to a Statwhocaster in the corner. Nox raised and eyebrow but did as he was asked. "Jojo, step up to the kit." She then told Jojo as she headed for the main microphone. Jojo hurried up and hopped into the drum seat. Mandy turned on the PA system and said, "So I know we're all musicians. So we're gonna play a song together. I wrote one but I can't play guitar and you guys aren't sopranos so I thought we'd all team up to play it for fun!" Jojo and Nox looked at her, then at each other and shrugged in approval. "Great! Now Jojo, here is the percussion music. Nox I wrote sheet music for you too, I hope you can guys can read it." They both nodded and took their respective papers.

"crush crush crush?" Nox said as he read the song title.

"Yes… is there a problem?" Mandy said in a mock challenging tone.

"Nope" Nox growled and went to study the sheet music. He took out his lucky pick and got in a ready position.

"Okay, Jojo count us off and proceed to start the song." Jojo nodded and hit the open hi-hat four times Then started with the drum intro and then hit the crash and snare three times. Mandy started to sing and Nox played the smooth verse riff.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
keeping them here  
and it makes no sense at all…"_

Nox hit the pre-chorus chords down-stroking them slowly letting each note ring. While Jojo hit perfect quarter note bass drum beats before busting out the snare and hi-hat. __

"They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
you little spies  
they taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
you little spies"

Nox busted a little melody just as the song called for the deep power chords that made his heart flutter. As the deep chords came, Jojo bashed both crashes and kept the 4/4 beat going with the bass drum.__

"Crush…  
Crush…  
Crush…  
Crush, crush"

Jojo and Nox yelled out harmoniously as one, _  
"__**Two, three, four!**__"_

Jojo and Nox picked up the pace for the chorus.__

"Nothing compares to… a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on…  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again" 

A pick slide by Nox and then flat out power chords_  
"Let's be more than… this…"_

Another little melody by Nox and then back to the verse riff and beat for the boys.__

"If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies"  
Again Nox returned with the pre-chorus lick followed by the heart fluttering Colossal chords. Jojo all the while keeping the beat going twirling the sticks till they're needed._  
"Crush…  
Crush…  
Crush…  
Crush, crush"  
_Jojo and Nox:_**Two, three, four!**___

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than… this now!"

Jojo and Nox started the Breakdown, which the latter was not hot for. Nox had to cut the rhythm part short as he had to jump to the lead. A beautiful riff that reminded him of looking up at rain fall.__

"Rock and roll, baby  
don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll,"

Nox and Jojo:_**Hey!**__  
"Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll," _

Nox and Jojo:_**Hey!**__  
"Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about…"_

Nox performed a massive, thunderous pick slide and continued with the modified riff of the final chorus. At the same time Jojo made the transition with a loud snare roll and crashing cymbals.__

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No,_** oh!**__"_

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this…"

As Mandy continued to hold that last note and make a melody out if it, Nox played the outro solo to the song. The sting bends and rapid rising notes leading up to the final sliding C# note.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Mandy as she rang up and hugged Nox. The reserved who blushed slightly but did not return her embrace. He was too unsure of what to do so he just said,

"I'm glad you think so…" Jojo came out from behind the drum set and waited for the two whos to break their embrace. Mandy released Nox and hugged Jojo, "Jojo you were great!" Jojo's face flushed a bright scarlet.

"Thanks Jo! And hey you spoke!" Jojo shook his head.

"You didn't? Maybe I imagined it then…"

Nox spoke up and said in his deathly voice still, "I'm glad we are all musicians. Do you think that's what drew the three of us together?" The three whos thought over that.

"Well I think so. Hey speaking of musicians, did you guys hear there's gonna be a fall concert in November? Its open to all seasoned musicians, well you have to audition to get in but whatever."

"Since when was there a fall concert?" asked Nox

"Well they had a few notices in the main office." Said Mandy

"Um… Jo and I kinda left that place in a hurry, too colorful." Mandy laughed a little and said,

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would spend too much time in there. So are you two thinking of trying out?"

Nox nodded indicating he'd be going.

"I will be singing the song we just played. Although I'd have to sequence the other parts in" Mandy continued.

"Well Jojo could Play the drums for you" replied the gothic who.

"That'd be so cool!"

Jojo gave them a look to say, "I am? It is?"

"Well, if Jojo's gonna be your session drummer, I guess I will be your first guitarist." Said Nox ever so confidently. Mandy was thrilled her friends were gonna help her play live.

"Sounds like a plan guys. Will you be playing yourselves individually though?" Nox totally wanted to play before a crowd but he didn't know what exactly.

"Sure, I'll play I guess."

Jojo thought about that himself. He knew what kinda thing he wanted to sing but he still had to think of the right song. He was very unwilling to have all those whos judging him however.

Jojo shook his head with his hands in front of him, a clear sign he was saying, "Ooooh no."

"Dude, don't TELL me you have stage fright." Grunted Nox, "What about the whole thing I heard about '_I can't fight this feeling anymore…'_?" Jojo had a perfectly good explanation as to his behavior that summer day,

He had totally forgotten there was a bazillion whos watching and listening. That had been a complete fluke.

"From what I hear that was no fluke Jojo, everyone that I overheard was like '_Oh my Seuss, did you hear Jojo? His voice is absolutely divine'_ and other stuff like that. I think you really did move people on that day."

You'd be a great singer if you only drowned out your fear with your passion. Not to mention Mandy and I weren't there to hear you sing, ever."

"Pretty deep Nox…" Mandy commented.

He let out a chuckle, "Sorry, but I love speaking that way."

"But seriously, relax dude you'll do fine. Besides the show is not till November, you got time to practice and what not." Jojo still looked unsure of himself.

"Look, would it make you feel less uncomfortable if I sing? Sorta?" Jojo and Mandy both looked at Nox. Jojo knew he could sing really well, but that was his secret right? Mandy looked at Nox as if thinking, "Can you?" Nox registered, but didn't respond to either look. Nox knew he could not let Mandy hear his real voice, or at least not yet. So he would put on his deep baritone voice and sing "Klavier" by Rammstein.

"You guys most likely won't understand the song cuz it's written in Who-Deutsch. But anyway, here goes," he said as he approached the microphone with the guitar.

Nox started the song in his very deep but soft voice. It still retained its distortion however. Playing a soft sad melody with the verse.

_Sie sagen zu mir  
schließ auf diese Tür  
die Neugier wird zum Schrei  
was wohl dahinter sei  
hinter dieser Tür  
steht ein Klavier  
die Tasten sind staubig  
die Saiten sind verstimmt  
hinter dieser Tür  
sitzt sie am Klavier  
doch sie spielt nicht mehr  
ach das ist so lang her _

The last few lyrics of the verse were forced out as if angering. Then the chorus burst in with aggressive power chords and Nox's voice ceased to be soft. Now very powerful and booming.

_Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an_

The first chorus ended and Nox went back to softmode and back to the sad melody.

_Sie sagte zu mir  
ich bleib immer bei dir  
doch es hatte nur den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein  
ich goss ihr Blut  
ins Feuer meiner Wut  
ich verschloss die Tür  
man fragte nach ihr_

Again He spat out the last few lyrics and went to the power aggressive tone and guitar pattern.

_Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
stand ich bei ihr  
es hatte den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein_

The bridge followed with mostly power chords then the interlude came and Nox really sent out the lyrics with anger and a slight mix of horror.

_Geöffnet ist die Tür  
ei wie sie schreien  
ich höre die Mutter flehen  
der Vater schlägt auf mich ein  
man löst sie vom Klavier  
und niemand glaubt mir hier  
das ich todkrank  
von Kummer und Gestank_

After the horrible lyrics of the Bridge, Nox returned to the final chorus and sang the lyrics with a booming voice and a hint of rage. All the while strumming power chords. His bellows were so deep they made the room vibrate a little.

_Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
lauschte sie mir  
und als mein Spiel begann  
hielt sie den Atem an_

Nox finished the outro melody and looked up at Jojo and Mandy. Both appeared to be shocked.

"What…" said Nox raising an eyebrow.

"That song was so beautiful yet horrifying." Said Mandy. Nox smirked at her comment and said,

"Imagine if you actually understood the lyrics, then it would probably just be horrifying."

"What? Why?" she said.

"Never mind." Jojo looked at Nox studying him. He understood some of the lyrics because his mother was part Who-Deutsch and spoke a little of the language herself.

"So are you feeling better about singing now?" Jojo looked up in thought and he slowly nodded.

"What about you Nox?" said Mandy, "What are you going to be doing? Singing or Guitar?"

"Both. But I do not know what I will play yet we'll have to wait and see." Nox looked at the clock on the wall. "We should really get to work on the guitars now. Would you mind if we went Mandy?"

"Nope, not at all good sir!" she said Mocking Nox's formal way of talking. Nox rolled his eyes and motioned for Jojo to follow him. The three whos went up the stairs, out of her room, and down the hallway. They entered the shop and began working on their guitars. The two whos cut out the main shape of their guitars and began to carve and dig the cavities for the pick-ups and the knobs and in Nox's case, the tremolo bridge. Mandy helped out wherever she could, her not being a seasoned craftswho. Then came sanding, sanding, and more sanding. Nox applied wood filler to fill the grain and to provide a smooth surface. Jojo did the same to the base of his guitar. Nox's entire guitar was crafted from one piece of alder. However Jojo had to carve his neck out separate from his body. So now the two boys made calculations on where to put the frets in their fingerboards while Mandy just watched. Jojo finished first and helped Nox. Then they assembled Jojo's guitar and put their fret boards in. Their who-glue was very fast acting and set within minutes. So now they put the primer on the guitars and let them dry on a rack. The whole operation took several hours and the sky was beginning to bear the orange hue of the evening. "Wow guys, I thought the whole deal would take several days." Said Mandy.

"Well with Jojo being as good a craftswho as he is, the whole thing went much faster." Said Nox. Jojo put his head down in modesty. Mandy giggled a little because she just noticed that Nox and Jojo were both covered in sawdust and wood sanding. Apparently fur isn't so easy to keep clean. The two males shook their fur off and now it was Mandy who was covered in wood sanding. She deadpanned and said, "Jee… thanks guys…" Now it was Nox and Jojo's turn to laugh. Mandy gave Jojo a playful punch as he as laughing the hardest. The three teens chatted about things like their favorite bands and how school was going so far. Mandy had a lot to say about school, apparently she was pretty popular back in What City High. It was getting a little cool in the shop so they decided to head back to Mandy's room. "Hey so where do we meet up tomorrow at school?" asked mandy. Jojo and Nox looked at each other then back at the girl.

"How about the fountain in the middle of the main quad? There's a ton of whos there but it's as a good rallying point as any" Nox suggested. The three nodded and then Mandy went into her closet to change out of her clothes because they were dust ridden. When she emerged she had on a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a "Skelanimals" T shirt. Mandy posed in front of them and asked, "so wadda ya think?" Nox said she looked fine but all Jojo could notice was her eyes as they passed over his. For the briefest moment their eyes locked. Jojo had this fuzzy feeling when that heard that happened. What did that mean?

Author's Note: Yo dudes and dudettes, I'm terribly sorry this quite literally took ages to put up. I had to do a lot of crazy crap recently. So I hope this chapter finds its way into your good graces. I had some concerns that Mandy was beginning to sound like a Mary sue, so I ever so descretely changed her a little to be less… "Mary sue-ish". I'm not gonna post the translation to Klavier but I will post the overall meaning. If anyone who likes this story is a deviant, it would be an honor if you drew Nox. The next chapter will sure come sooner than this one did.

Klavier:

"The song is about a Man who loves his pianist wife so much. She plays the piano for him, but He fears their relationship is failing. So he locks her in a room with a piano so she will play for him forevermore. Yet, she dies on the piano but he misses her so much he still hears her play. She is missed by family and they discover her corpse at the piano with the man standing over her. The mother pleads that she is not dead, the father beats the man. The man has become seriously ill from the sorrow and the stench of the corpse but no one cares after what he has done." Or at least that's what I perceived.


	9. Waltz of Lovers gone

The Twin Voices

Chapter IX

By Der Gotik

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any original content from the Horton Hears a Who movie or Book. All original characters and plot belong to me.

Author's Note: I make a brief mention of Jojo's sister Joja, who belongs to author: Jojoluver369.

**Part IX: The Waltz of Lovers past.**

Night had now fallen and the boys had to return to their house. They said goodbye to Mandy and thanked her for watching over the guitars till the next day. "Bye guys! See you at school!" she said as Jojo and Nox walked back home, this time no shortcuts. "So, I couldn't help but notice your face was more red than white back there." Said Nox in his working voice, looking straight ahead. Jojo looked at Nox with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" thought the small who.

"It's completely obvious you like her." Jojo thought over Nox's statement. "_Could that REALLY be what the fuzzy feeling means?" _He thought to himself. _"I'm pretty sure stuff like that only happens in those cheesy romance movies. Like my sisters absolutely LOVE to watch over and over again… No… I'm sure I don't feel that way about her." _

Jojo shook his head to once again signify, he didn't feel that way.

Nox studied Jojo's eyes, could it be? He saw no lie, yet no certainty in those auburn eyes.

"Alright, I believe you." He said and they continued to walk towards Jojo's house.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hey guys!" said a cheery Ned McDodd as they walked in the foyer. "Glad you decided to be on time." He said. Jojo gave his dad a small wave and Nox bowed his head a little in respect. "Alright, see you guys at dinner, Which isn't to long from now in fact." He said as he put a hand on his rumbling stomach. He walked away and the boys headed to their room. In the hallway they were met by Jojo's mom.

"Oh hey boys, how was your day?" Jojo merely shrugged as he usually did. Nox however gave Sally a thumbs up. "Oh, that reminds me," Sally said as she looked at Nox, "You have no more clean changes of clothes right?" Nox shook his head. "Well, I'll wash whatever you have now and tomorrow I'll take you shopping for more." Nox shook his head; he really didn't want Sally to be spending money on him. "Its fine, I don't mind spending some money on our guest. She said as if reading his mind. "So gather you clothes and I'll put them in the wash ok?" He nodded and continued to head to Jojo's room. They walked in and Jojo shut the door. He began to laugh quietly.

"_I_ _can't wait to see what my mom dresses him in_." he thought to himself.

"What is her choice of style THAT bad?"

Jojo didn't answer but continued laughing and shook his head Nox clapped his hands of his face,

"Ohhhh crap… Well I'll just have to pick out my own clothes then."

He put his used clothes in a basket and then started to remove the clothes he was wearing when Jojo reminded him of something.

Jojo pointed to Nox's mess of scars. "Good point… I have a hoodie."

Jojo shook his head, "_Too obvious" _the little who thought_._ He went to his closet and looked through his clothes for something to fit Nox.

"Is it black and grey and furry?" Nox said as he deadpanned.

Jojo scoffed at the comment his roommate gave him. Nox heard Jojo rummaging around in there until the small who came out holding a shirt. It was a fuzzy button-up and it was blue with white pinstripes.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna wear that?" said Nox scowling.

Jojo looked to the shirt and then to Nox thinking, "_good point…"_

"I think I'd rather wear something old than a brand new prep shirt." Jojo shrugged and put the shirt back in the closet and pulled a black Jack Skellington Tee and tossed it to Nox.

Nox took off his black shirt, threw it in the basket and slipped on the clean shirt. It fit rather snug but that's how he liked his clothes anyway.

"It's good" Jojo went back into the closet to get his friend some pants but all of them were the black and furry kind. Seeing no other option, he just tossed the newest looking pair to Nox and gave him a look that said, "_Just shut up and wear them." _

Jojo headed out of the room and signaled for the other Who to follow him. Nox looked through his bag of stuff and put his black beanie over his dust ridden hair. He followed Jojo out the door and down the hall. "So where does your mom take you clothes shopping?"

"Mall" mouthed the small who.

"Gonna be speaking anytime soon?" Jojo ignored this comment, if he would speak to Nox… He would do so when he was ready. The teens headed into the dining area and sat in their respective chairs at the end of the table. Sally was still putting dinner on the table and a few of the older girls were helping her. Within minutes the table was set and the rest of Jojo's sisters piled into the dining room and occupied the table. Sally sat next to her husband at the "head" of the table, if you could really call it that. Jojo and Nox grabbed plates and put some roast beef on them. Nox as usually got very little. he wasn't very big on eating. He even got less than Jojo did. Jojo texted Nox a message under the table, _"Hey, how do u have any muscles if you eat like a supermodel?"_

"My _**small**_ muscles are a gift from my late father." Replied Nox, "I got lucky, sucks for you though." He added with a smirk. Jojo gave him a dirty look and went back to his plate.

They finished the roast beef on their plates and set them wherever the chairs stopped. They passed the whoberry juice pitcher and Nox poured a glass during the twelve seconds the chair remained stationary. Nox drank it slowly as the chairs began to move once again. He finished that juice and placed it wherever the chairs stopped.

"How does anyone know who's is what around this table?" Nox asked

Jojo merely gave him his all too familiar shrug.

"Hey, heads up your next in line." Jojo looked around to his right and he was one seat away from his dad. Right next to his sister Joja, who was now talking to Ned. The Bell rang and Now Jojo was in front of his father.

"Hey what's up G?!" said Ned throwing up some rendition of a "hip" sign. Jojo didn't react to this but kept on listening.

"So how was your day at the friend's house?" Jojo thought, and then waved his hand as if to say "It was so-so."

"What did you guys do over there?" Jojo shrugged, he didn't want his dad to know he was playing music over there. Or that he was planning to play a lot more. Jojo pretty much just sat in silence for the last few seconds that remained while his father talked about a time when he hung out with his friends in high school. The bell then rang and it was now Nox's turn to sit in front of the mayor. "Hey Noxo buddio!, how'd it go today?" Nox scowled a little at his name change but answered,

"It was alright, Jojo and I got to spend time with a friend of ours." He said in his gravely voice.

"You guys all had a nice chat? You did spend several hours there after all." Said Ned as he pressed on about their day.

"Yeah we did."

"You mean Jojo talks?!" then he added in a quiet voice, "Why do think he won't talk to me?"

"With all due respect sir, it is not my place to talk about Jojo's behavior. But He himself didn't talk."

"I suppose…" said Ned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I hope you guys had a good time." The bell rang and Nox hopped off the seat and exited the room. He went upstairs and down the hallway when he started to feel like he needed to use the restroom. He headed off in that direction. Now, in a house with 99 whos besides yourself, there was competition for who got to use the ONE bathroom first. Nox saw the bathroom door up ahead. On the opposite side was one of Jojo's sisters walking towards him it seemed. They made eye contact and she gave him a formal smile. Then she fixed her eyes back to the bathroom door with a determined look on her face. "uh-oh…" Nox thought, "Competition." He quickened his pace and so did the girl. They looked back at each other and started to run towards the door. Nox was a boy, so naturally he was quicker and got to the doorway just before she did and he dived in. he smirked as he shut the door in her face, "_SHIT!,_" he heard from the other side of the door. He laughed silently and went about his "business."

Back in Jojo's room after his race to bathroom, Nox finished gathering his clothes. He went down to the laundry room where there was a COLOSSAL washing machine. It must have been one and a half stories high. "It's freaky how this house seems so much bigger from the inside." He said to himself. He left his basket next to Jojo's used clothes. His was the only other pile of dark clothes. He headed out of the laundry area and went upstairs to Jojo's room. He opened the black door and walked in the dimly lit room. Jojo was at his desk drawing.

"what are you up to?" said Nox as he sat on his bed. Jojo removed his Skull Candy headphones and looked at Nox.

"What are you working on?" He motioned his head over to the desktop.

Jojo raised up the paper and showed Nox the work. Nox looked over at the paper and saw a front and back view of his future guitar. The front was a burst color pattern in black and grey and the back was solid black but the back of the neck read, "Silence" in grey Old English text.

"Very Nice, I like the matching colors. Here can I have a piece of paper so I can draw mine out? Jojo handed him a sheet and a clipboard. "Thanks." Nox pulled out his whophone, put on his headphones and turned on his music. He began drawing his King V shape, the front and back minus the hardware. He only changed the headstock so it looked like a spearhead instead of the traditional angled version. The front and back was a plain solid black with silver pinstripes, but the back of his neck read "Torment" in the same text as Jojo's. He turned off his Whophone and showed Jojo his sketch. "What do you think?" Jojo studied the drawing and nodded, Nox understood Jojo liked it and smiled.

Nox looked the clock and it read 9:00 PM,

"Hey, you wanna practice some more guitar?" asked Nox knowing full well it would bug Ned a little.

"Alright, do you know how to get pinch harmonics? Or more commonly referred to as 'squeals'? Here, let me show you what I mean." Nox down-picked a note on the F string (Guitar is tuned to D standard) at the 12th fret but instead of hearing the normal F note, Jojo heard a loud high pitched squealing noise.

"Whoa"

"Yeah, here." Jojo took the guitar from Nox and hit the same harmonic on the first try. "Hmm, I notice you can already play very good. I'm just basically teaching you tricks, most of which you seem to know how to perform already. You know what? How about you listen to any song with tricks in it and you try to play it."

Jojo agreed but said nothing as he put away the guitar. He then went over and sat on his bed. He looked out his window at the night sky. Jojo stopped and really though through what he was gonna do. "I think I can trust Nox to let him in the tower." The little Who finally spoke up, "Hey Nox, you wanna go to the star tower?"

"Wow, he finally speaks. I'm glad to finally hear your voice.

"Yup, c'mon lets go." And so the two teens climbed out the window and slid down the tree on at a time. As they followed the path that lead them to the observatory, Nox couldn't help but feel excited as to see what Jojo considered his greatest creation. They headed into the tall grass before long, and Nox could see the tower up ahead of the tree he sang from. As they neared the edge of the drop, Nox saw an odd contraption up ahead. He looked to Jojo who was now carrying a pebble in his hand. They stopped and Nox spoke up, "Let me guess, we're gonna use this to cross no?" Jojo nodded "Do you know if it will support our combined weight?" Jojo thought about that and said,

"That's a good question, but if it could support my dad, I'm sure we're not gonna have a problem."

"I'd rather I watch you go first then I go. How's that sound?"

Jojo shrugged, "Alright whatever." So Jojo climbed into the bucket and opened the umbrella to catch the wind. The bucket started to sail out over the drop and when Jojo was parallel to the largest boulder, he set the pebble on top of it. The weight was displaced and Jojo rose up until he jumped out of the bucket onto the opposite cliff edge. Jojo waved to Nox, "Easy right?" he yelled to the other side. The bucket came around again and stopped before Nox. The who picked up a pebble and repeated what Jojo did. Now they were both safely on the other side.

"That was fun." Said Nox.

"Then wait till you try this…" said Jojo as he walked over to the trebuchet.

"Cool! A giant slingshot!" Nox exclaimed. "Yeah, this we'll definitely have to do separately. Jojo agreed and hopped on the unicycle and stretched the band back as far as possible. Nox watched as Jojo pulled a lever and the sling dropped to a vertical position as Jojo was thrust into the air. Nox craned his neck to see if Jojo landed up on the remains of the steps. As he did this the slingshot returned to its original position.

"Your turn!" he heard Jojo call from above. Nox boarded the slingshot in the same manner as Jojo did and pulled the lever. He was thrust into the air faster than he could notice it. Nox absolutely loved the sensation of flying through the air at a high velocity. He softly landed on the edge of the destroyed steps, then looked around the area and saw Jojo had disappeared. However all he saw was a locked door, he approached it and saw a Jojo sized entry. Nox found it funny that it he couldn't fir right in but had to crouch just a tiny bit. The Who was amazed by what he saw before him. Level upon level of marvelous creations he could tell are meant to create music. He recognized the drums as they really couldn't be anything else. He also recognized the bells in the upper levels, the rest he had guesses, but did not know for sure. Nox spotted Jojo on the second level fiddling with some invention and said, "Nice work Jojo." The smaller Who looked around and smiled at Nox before spinning the invention's wheel with some effort. The bellow pumped air through the machine's horns over pitched bottles to create its sound. Next, Jojo jumped and caught a ride on a kite that was pulling a string across a bow. The small who then jumped across and started to ring the bells high in the observatory's canopy. That wasn't enough though Jojo felt, so he jumped down onto a raised platform with two giant rubber band balls and pushed and rolled them off the platform. They fell down onto a pair of massive timpani like drums, the heads of which appeared to be made of bed sheets. The massive booms of the percussion echoed in a perfect 2/4 rhythm. Jojo himself then leaped off and grabbed a swinging rope and swung past a large dispenser filled with marbles. He pulled a lever and down they came, cascading all over a set of corkscrewing pipes which Jojo came riding down on. The marbles against the steel and the timpani booming sounded like a rainstorm. Jojo jumped off the pipes and landed on a timpani drum and ran as he timed the bounce of the ball. The ball came down and Jojo used the force to soar up to the entrance platform where Nox stood watching. Nox was dumbstruck with the amazing symphony he was hearing. "Wow Jojo, just… wow." the smaller who smiled inwardly, he was glad someone could appreciate the Symphonophone for what it was, a machine for musical enjoyment and not a tool to save Whoville and Specka (the world of the Whos). "What do you call the piece the Symphonophone is playing now?"

"Symphonophone" Jojo muttered quietly.

Nox chuckled slightly, "Wow, great musical talent but not much for creative titles huh?" Jojo grinned

"Guess not"

"This truly is amazing Jo, I could never do something like this. Mostly due to the fact that I'm not a very good inventor. Calculations and formulas have never really been a strong point of mine."

"Hey, I notice you use the basic functions of many classical instruments here. Since you are diving into rock music, are you going to modify the Symphonophone?"

"Of course I will, because the Symphonophone can never REALLY be finished. It always has room to grow, metaphorically of course cuz it'll get tight in here eventually."

"Nice, so how are you going to update the machine?"

"Well, I'm basically just gonna add a few amps for rock practice." Said the small Who.

"Dude, that sounds so awesome… but Mandy already has all that. I don't really think our friend would mind us practicing there. Save this for when you really need it." Jojo thought that over, "_that does make sense…" _Jojo thought to himself. _"But what if Mandy someday isn't there or we can't go there, then what?" _

"What if we can't go to her house anymore someday or something?" said Jojo, "Cuz I mean, that would totally suck."

"I _think_ we'll have to cross such a bridge IF we come to it." Said Nox reassuringly as the Symphonophone song drew to a close.

"You're right I guess" replied Jojo after some thought.

"On a different note, have you given any thought on what you're gonna sing at the show?" Jojo's face shifted from a look of concern to a look of certainty.

"Actually yeah, I know I am gonna sing and play guitar. I do know that I want my song to be upbeat and kinda party-like. Does that make any sense?"

"Kinda, though I am kinda looking forward to you sing and play guitar at the same time. As you know, I'll be doing the same. Unfortunately… I still have no idea what I'll be playing."

"Maybe a day in the life of a Whoville High teen will jog your creative thinking." Said the smallest Who of all. Nox nodded in understanding and looked around the tower noticing the song had ended.

"Well it was awesome you showing me this Jojo, but since we actually have our REAL first day of school tomorrow we should get some rest." Jojo agreed and the two boys left the observatory.

After the silent trek home, the two Whos went straight to bed. It was late and they were both sleepy. "Good night" they both said to each other harmoniously. Jojo turned to his side in his sleep and smiled.

The sound of string a string orchestra could be heard as Jojo descended from above the twinkling night sky to an open castle tower sticking up above the blanket of clouds. Jojo landed softly on the balcony and looked inside. The inside was a very lavishly decorated ballroom. A massive chandelier hanged from a ceiling painted with clouds and angels. There was an exact reflection on the highly polished floor beneath the two figures standing in the middle of the dance floor. Jojo could not recognize the figures only that one was male and the other female. He was then flung forward very fast right at the taller of the two and shut his eyes. When Jojo opened them he was looking at the female figure. He looked down and saw he was the male figure now. Only he could not recognize his form, he was not a Who anymore. This form was as tall as an average Who but the legs were longer and the arms shorter. His body wasn't as long and when he felt his face his nose had changed and so did the overall shape of his head. He was dressed in a somewhat gothic looking tux. "Ok, this is weird" he thought to himself as he looked up at the female again. He gasped although he didn't recognize the form, he did recognize the eyes. It was Mandy in a very classy dress. "Mandy?..." he whispered to her. She didn't answer but she took his ands and smiled at him. Jojo took notice of the music playing, it was beautiful. A waltz and it was for them. It was odd how there was music, yet no band in sight but he didn't care now. Jojo didn't know how he was dancing because he was never good at it, yet in here he was doing the slow dance perfectly. He started to smile back at her as he led the girl over the dance floor. They started to move in beat to the song as the light got dimmer and the stars twinkled through the open windows. The song had reached its peak and as it did pearly white figures started swirling down from the high ceiling. They were couples dancing as they floated down to the floor. They were the spirits of lovers long gone, still waltzing with their significant others. Jojo and Mandy and all the specters danced like it was their last time they could do so. As the song drew to a close, the spirits started to fade. But before they did they all bowed to each other and then they were gone. As Jojo turned to Mandy, A series of golden ribbons cascaded around Jojo and Mandy and then everything flashed white as the dream ended.

Nox turned in his sleep as his dream was beginning. He was in an underground hall, made of stone and lit with the glow of fire torches. He looked at himself and while he didn't know what he was, he liked the strange form… he was taller. He was dressed in a black frock coat, vest, jabot, and tall leather boots. He looked to his right and there was a girl in a stunning red dress. Nox studied her for a moment, to his surprise it was Mandy, also in the strange form. She was still pretty and her hair was pulled in a ponytail behind her head. Suddenly he heard crowd chatter, he looked around and there were stands of some sort on both sides of them. Nox saw in front of them was just a plain wall. However behind them in the distance was a massive pit where instruments lay and behind them was a massive pipe organ. Nox felt more comfortable after seeing the instruments. Then the musicians appeared, but they were dead. Dead as in they were skeletons and then the crowd revealed themselves to be skeletons as well, clapping and cheering the dead orchestra. The skeletal musicians approached their instruments and the organist took his seat. When the audience settled, the conductor tapped his baton on the music stand three times then brought it down to signal the orchestra to start playing. The organist played the introductory melody before the rest of the orchestra came in. Nox loved the tune, and further more it was a tango. The rest of the dancers came through the walls to the dance floor. Like everyone besides the couple, they were all skeletal and wore their tattered and torn formal wear. When the intro came to a halt, the dead couples started dancing to the beat of the music. Nox and Mandy began to dance as well, although Nox had no idea how either of them knew the dance so well. He was enjoying the dance because at this moment he felt as if he was alone with Mandy and he was telling her how he felt through the dance. The tango they were doing was passionate yet romantic and not as sensual as some of the other couples. The sounds of the harpsichord and string ensemble and subtle castanets fueled the creepy romance in the stale air. The music carried on for a bit longer as they all danced in the underground concert hall. As the organist played the outro and finale, time seemed to speed up for the couples dancing. Their bones were turning to dust and were starting to fade away as they twirled. Nox and Mandy looked to each other as they both started to age years in seconds and soon they were skeletal themselves. They stopped and held each other in a loving embrace as they fell to the floor just as they did the grand finale finished with an orchestra hit and everyone burst into dust and all was done.

Jojo awoke the Next morning relaxed and somewhat happy. The young who could not remember the dream he had that night, only that he felt happy he had it. He looked to his clock and saw it was 5:30 AM. He yawned as it was still kinda early for him. Jojo shook Nox slowly to wake him, after a few more tries with no success; he had to resort to different measures. The small Who shoved a towel under the door to block out any noise and plugged in the amp while setting it next to Nox's bed. Jojo grinned because his roommate was about to experience a heavy metal alarm clock. Jojo raised the volume and struck a power chord on the guitar. "Whoa Shit!!!!!!" yelled Nox as he jumped out of bed. Jojo was rolling on the floor in silent laughter. "hahaha… think that was funny do you?" said Nox smiling a bit, "yeah ok, wait till later. I'll get you back." Jojo stood up wiping his eye as they started watering from laughing so hard. "Wait a minute? Why are you parents and sisters not yelling at us like crazy?" asked Nox bewildered.

Jojo knew that his parents were used to loud noise from having 96 little girls squealing and giggling and all sorts of high pitched girly things. As for the girls themselves, most were very heavy sleepers. Instead however Jojo just said, "I dunno." He was kinda lazy in the morning after all.

"Well, let's flip a coin for which gets first shower right?" Nox grabbed a coin, "I'm heads you're tails k?" Nox flipped the coin and put it on the back of his furry hand before looking at it, tails. "aw crap, alright you first Jo."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick. That's kinda what you get form having ninety six siblings and one bathroom." Said the small Who. Jojo grabbed a clean shirt, towel and headed off to the bathroom. Nox sat back down on his bed as he heard the shower start to run. He tried to remember the dream he had last night but all he could remember was a melody. It felt bittersweet though, he wasn't so sure he wanted to remember the dream. A few minutes passed as Nox continued to read a horror book by R.L. Whostein.

Nox grew tired of waiting for Jojo to finish showering so he decided to get his pay back for the rude awakening. The sneaky who walked up to the bathroom door and turned the lock by using one of his cross necklaces. Being careful not to make a sound, he walked in and shut the door. He heard Jojo whistling in the shower as he was probably putting on fur conditioner. He quickly flushed the toilet and turned on the sink.

"WHOA CRAP COLD!!!!!!!!" yelled Jojo from behind the curtain. Nox laughed really hard at Jojo's reaction. The small who peaked out from behind the curtain and said, "what the hell?!"

"Payback's a Grinch ain't it?" Nox said as he gave Jojo a mischievous smile and left the room.

After Nox had showered and changed he and Jojo decided to avoid breakfast and the awkward conversations with the mayor and headed out the window. Of course it was also ten times as fun as just walking out the door. And so the two teens headed off to start their REAL first day of school.

Author's note:

Aloha people, this chapter had so much more promise when I first started to work on it but it was gonna be too long so in this case less is more. Can't have too much of a good thing can we? Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter in when I can but I got school and other stuff. And important, I have rewritten most of the story to modify some things and to correct many grammar errors. So re-read it, it won't take as long cuz I had to get rid of some unnecessary things.


	10. Return to School

Chapter X

The Twin Voices

**Disclaimer:**I don't Own Horton Hears a Who and all that jazz. Bleh.

**Author's Note**: Hey ppl sorry it's been an **ABSURDLY** long while, but I needed a break from writing. Also I apologize for this chapter's shortness. But I'd rather post this now and let you all know I am still alive and writing than wait forever to finish this part. So thanx for hanging in there and please continue to do so. I will try to be speedier with my updates but that might mean shorter chapters. P.S. sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, it more of an "in between" filler type of chapter ^^; the next one WILL be better. =D

Part X

So after the whos impressive exit out the window, they continued down the road towards Whoville High. The morning was quite nice today the sky was nice and overcast so it sort of made everything look gray much like the day the duo met.

"I wonder what we missed out on yesterday." Nox voiced out breaking the silence.

"I dunno, but I don't think it'll catch up to us. I bet it was just a bunch of "let's get familiar with each other" stuff."

"Eh, true I guess so where did we agree to meet up again? The fountain right?"

Jojo nodded but kept shut as he was currently going over the events of the first day of school. He had gotten into a fist fight with Trevor and he was wondering what the ramifications of that would be. "_Probably more ass kicking's…" _Jojo though somewhat defeated.

"JOJO!!! OH MY SEUSS!!!"

The two teens turned around somewhat alarmed at the very loud exclamation. Nox had no clue what the hell that was about but Jojo on the other hand was all too familiar with it.

"Crap! Fan girls… C'mon Nox we gotta jet now!" said Jojo as he grabbed the other who by the wrist and pulled him along.

"JOJO!!! WAIT!! WE LOVE YOU!!!" The mob of fan girls cried as they chased the two teens down the road to the school.

"Friends of yours?" Nox uttered sarcastically as he was dragged along by the arm.

"Yeah right, those are the crazy fan girls. They just won't leave me alone!" The small who answered as he ran as quickly as possible to the small degree of safety the school offered.

"They're just girls that like you… why are you flipping out?"

Jojo let out a laugh and said, "Once I said hi to them and they squealed and ripped my shirt to shreds." Then he darkly added, "They all got a piece. I ran away before they could get my pants too."

Nox was laughing his head off at the story Jojo had just told him. The small who let out a breath of relief as he saw the school up ahead. Finally the teens reached the school and managed to elude the fan girls. The two boys went to their lockers on the second floor where the fan girls really wouldn't think to look next. "Alright, there anything else you gotta do before class starts?" Jojo shook his head and then grabbed his English book. "Good cuz we're running a little late." Nox finished as he grabbed his Whostery book and bagged it. "Till break then?"

"Yup, see you later." Jojo said and then they parted ways and headed to their homeroom classes.

Nox and Mandy were having a fun time "text" chatting in their homeroom whilst having trouble paying attention to the less than interesting lesson the teacher was giving.

"Noctus!" Ms. Lauriello called up to the back row, "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Nox shook his head quickly. "Then I suggest you place your attention at the board, you too missy." Mandy flashed a sheepish grin before looking at the front of the class. The rest of the period went without incident as they learned about some incident that happened many years ago.

Jojo's homeroom wasn't as pleasant however. While Trevor had not yet returned to school, his two buddies were there to take over the daily pestering that Trevor usually bestowed upon Jojo.

"Hey midget, you're gonna get it as soon as Trev comes back you know that?" Roy teased as he tossed a wrinkled up paper ball at the back of Jojo's head.

"Yeah, and we're gonna help too, even your little freaky friend won't be able to stop the three of us." Jerry taunted as he tossed his own paper ball. The small who simply ignored them as he really didn't want any more trouble. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't do anything without their leader present. Plus he was pretty sure that if Nox could kick their butts once, he could do it again without difficulty. So his friend was safe. The rest of class they uttered various taunts but Jojo just ignored them all till the bell rang. Science class for Jojo was more pleasant, Mandy was in it and since they had paired up as partners, the fan girls in there left him alone. Jojo somewhat enjoyed science class but not so much the biology aspects of it, thankfully they saved most of those lessons for further into the semester. Nox on the other hand was "head-desking" in his Algebra class. The teacher was uber monotonous and extremely boring. Math was never something that interested him but he knew he had to just suck it up and get it over with. Today was easy; the teacher was still more or less quizzing the class to see how much they already knew.

"Noctus, can you tell me what pi stands for?" Nox looked up at the teacher bearing an "Are you serious?" expression and walked up to the chalkboard. He wrote "3.14" but otherwise kept shut as he walked back to his seat at the rear of the class. He got a few funny looks from the students. "Are you feeling alright Noctus?" the teacher asked him, obviously from his unusual form of answering the question. He nodded and the teacher left him alone. The class went on with the most exciting part just over Nox was glad to hear the bell ring thirty minutes later.

True to their earlier arrangement, the three whos made their way to the main quad's fountain for their fifteen minute break. This was no easy task as the halls of the school were packed with students either trying to get to their lockers or trying to get a snack. After the tread through the sea of students Nox found himself at the fountain with Jojo and Mandy waiting for him.

"So how were your classes' guys?" Nox asked his friends. Jojo gave a thumbs down indicating they sucked.

"Well you know about homeroom, you were in it. As for second period, that was ok. What about you?"

"Second period Sucks, my instructor is _so_ boring. And Ms. Lauriello always seems to catch the students who aren't paying atten…" Nox noticed an underclassman staring wide eyed at Nox. Probably because he was using his death voice, the silent staring went on for a few more seconds before Nox uttered, "Boo…" The freshman fell of his seat on the fountain and scampered away. The Who gave an almost unintelligible laugh before he continuing talking to his friends. Ten minutes later the bell rang and they hastened to their next class.

Third period was if nothing, at least mildly interesting for Jojo, seeing as language was something that captured his attention. He didn't really care why this was, but if he had to guess it would probably be dude to that fact that he hardly ever verbally communicated with anyone. The language in question here was Whopanese, and as Jojo soon found out it was going to be a _long_ semester.

Nox was now in English class and he was somewhat enjoying the more enthusiastic teacher. They were starting off by reviewing the parts of a sentence and he was very good with the exercises. He figured it was quite ironic that he excelled in Language arts yet he hardly ever spoke a word out of his very small circle of those he could consider friends. Then out of nowhere a paper wad hit him behind the head. He whipped his head around to locate the dumb idiot ballsy enough to start trouble with him… He saw no one, "Cowards…" he said under his breath. He unrolled the paper wad and it said, "_As soon as Trevor gets back you're dead meat Goth freak." _Nox paid this threat no mind and went back to his work.

When the bell rang for the end of third period Nox and Jojo met up back at their lockers.

"How was class?" Jojo inquired unenthusiastically.

"Ok, except some jerk tossed a paper wad at my head. It said that I was gonna be screwed when Trev come back." Replied the other Who nonchalantly.

"Really? That sucks…"

"Not a big deal, I kicked his butt once and I can do it again." Jojo said nothing but got his book as Nox began to head to fourth.

"later then." Nox replied with a thumbs up he threw behind him as he left.

The teens' Science and Algebra classes went without incident, which was a nice change they figured and the much awaited lunch break was upon them.

Jojo quickly dropped off his books and headed down to the cafeteria. Unfortunately when the small Who got in line he noticed they were serving the same crud as two days ago. "Screw this." He headed off to a less noisy section of the dining room in the back.

Meanwhile, Nox was trying to navigate the crowded halls of Whoville High when he succumbed to his impatience and decided to walk the long way around. He was making his way behind the bleachers of the who ball field when he was stopped by some gigantic form.

"Hey there… I hear you were the one who put Trevor in the hospital." Said the very tall and broad who in a Scandinavian accent. "Firstly, I must thank you as he was the biggest pukari* in the yard. Now it is my turn… So, here you go…" Nox did not expect the short introduction to be followed by a strong punch in his stomach. The short who doubled over, vomited and was sequentially kneed in the face. "Name's Bazie, how'd you like that?" Nox's surprise wore off now and was naturally replaced with anger. The dark who kicked himself to his feet and readied himself. "Ah so I go again kyllä*?" Bazie taunted as he charged at Nox. The latter reacted quickly and used Bazie's momentum against him as he grabbed the outstretched fist and swung him over. The large boy crashed down on the bench in the dugout and Nox followed landing feet first on Bazie's chest. The bully grunted in pain and was quieted by a swift punch to the nose bridge. "Why did you assault me!!!" Nox bellowed at the Scandinavian in an unwhoish voice. Bazie glared at Nox before saying, "Because you are too weird and unusual, and I cannot stand that." Nox growled and threw him back to the floor. "I'm sorry, I underestimated you. However, I may defeat you next time, till then." Bazie rose and vacated the area.

"Bastard…" the other who uttered under his breath as He picked up his book bag and left to join the others. Deep in thought as an odd inspiration had nestled itself in his being.

_Later the afternoon…_

"What took ya?" Mandy asked Nox somewhat bubbly.

"I hit some serious traffic in the halls." Mandy nodded and looked to Jojo who was doodling in a notebook.

"Whatcha got there?" The girl asked Jojo trying to comprehend the writing on the paper. Jojo shrugged, his standard answer to those questions he couldn't answer with a nod or shake. He held up the notebook before Mandy so she could see. "Ah cool, sheet music. What's it for?" she chuckled a little and said, "oh wait never mind, I guess I'll find out later huh?" the boy nodded with a slight smile.

"What are they serving us today?" Nox asked

"Crap, same as usual" Mandy answered.

"Oh, I guess its' just as well, I'm not very hungry anyway."

"So what do you guys have next period? I have English next and then I go out with music class."

"Nice, the three of us have the same sixth period. Jojo and I also have the misfortune of attending Gym next."

"Ooh, tough break. I had that class third and the coach is super strict. You'd think he had a thirty-nine and half foot pole shoved right up his…" RING!!! The bell sounded and the trio got up and said goodbye to each other for now.

On their way to the Gymnasium a scrawny looking Who boy ran up to the duo.

"Hey guys! You're the two that beat the daylights out of Trevor and his friends right?" Nox nodded in reply. "Awesome! Well me and a bunch of people are throwing a party this Friday. You guys should totally come over. Here an invite, I hope to see you guys there."

Jojo and Nox watched the boy leave, "odd…" He looked and Jojo and said, "Shall we think on it?" He nodded. And with that they continued up the steps to the Gym.

AN:

* "Kylla" means "yes" in Finnish.

* "Pukari" means "bully" in Finnish.

Hey so I hope you enjoyed this installment in at least a small way. Also I wanna let u guys know that this story is not dead. I'm just stuck in a slow period right now. However I hope it shall pass soon. Till later! ^_^


End file.
